Alpha and Omega 5
by LoverWolfs1121
Summary: The Eastern and Western pack now faces a greater problem as they notice the unusual storm in the sky. Will Darren, Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly be able to come up with a solution?
1. Introduction

Alpha and Omega 5 : The Missing Spark

Introduction

The bright sun roses high up in the blue sky, showering the beautiful land with its luminous light. Princess woke up from her sleep and found Darren and their pups still asleep. She was lying beside him, and she kiss him in the lips, as it was the only way to wake him up. Strangely, Darren didn't open his eyes. She got curious and was about to get on her feet when Darren placed his paw behind her and pulled her close to him.

'It always work, my beautiful angel.' Darren said as he open his eyes and smiled.

She giggled and gave him a passionate kiss. He kissed back, then they got up, stretch their muscle and yawned.

'I'll be right back.' Darren said, and gave her a kiss before leaving the den silently.

It was a beautiful day as Darren breathe in the fresh air and walked towards the Hunting Ground. His pups were able to hear, speak and move around now. When he arrived, he saw Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, fully grown Claudette, Stinky, and Runt having their breakfast on two large Caribous. They turned towards him as he approaches.

'Good morning.' Darren greeted.

'Morning.' They greeted.

'So, where's your pups, Garth?' Darren asked.

'They're at Winston and Eve's den, waiting for us to bring them food.' Garth replied.

'I see.' Darren said.

'Uncle Darren, um…can you sing for me?' Claudette asked with a smile.

'Why?' Darren asked with an eyebrow shot up.

'Well, I'm a fan of yours, so…' Claudette said shyly.

'She really likes your voice, Darren.' Humphrey said with a smile.

Darren laughed, then spoke.

'Well, looks like you're a really lucky wolf.'

'Really?' Claudette said happily.

'Yeah. Of course I will sing for you, but not now. Princess and my pups are waiting for me, so as your pups, right Garth and Lilly?' Darren asked as he turned to Garth and Lilly who were having their feast slowly.

'Oh yeah!' Garth said, and began to eat with Lilly as fast as they can.

Darren laughed, and spoke to the worried couple.

'Don't worry. Just relax, and try to fill up your belly as fast as you can. You don't want your pups waiting. Well, I'll be going now.'

Darren turned into his assassin form; his original white coat turned black, his fangs and blades on his body turned into silver, his blue eyes turned into bloody red, and began to walk towards the forest.

'I'll see you guys later.' Darren shouted.

They waved to him and he waved back, then began to search for a large Caribou. He always wanted the best for his family, and it was very important to him. He search the area and found a large, muscular Caribou.

'Jackpot.' He whispered.

He hid in the tall grass and began to approach his prey silently. He then stopped as he was an inch away from it and at the right moment, he leaped and extended his 10 razor blades on his tails, swinging it across the Caribou's neck and killing it instantly. The Caribou then lied on the ground lifelessly with blood flowing from his neck like a river.

'Easy kill.' Darren said as he stood over his kill with pride.

He then began to drag the dead Caribou back to his den. As he passes by the entrance, Garth and Lilly were already gone, except for Humphrey, Kate, Claudette, Stinky and Runt. They just finished their meal, and turned towards Darren as he passes by, dragging a large Caribou.

'Do you need a hand with that?' Humphrey asked.

'Sure.' Darren said, and Humphrey gripped the back of the Caribou with his mouth.

'We'll accompany you back to your den.' Kate said.

'Thank you.' Darren said, and they began their way back to Darren's den.

When they arrived, Princess was hugging her pups as they wait for their meal to arrive. They then turned towards Darren, Humphrey, Kate, Claudette, Stinky and Runt as they enter.

'Dad!' Darren and Princess's pups shouted, and ran to give Darren a hug.

'Hey my little pups.' Darren said with a smile as he drop the dead Caribou infront of Princess.

'Eat up, my babies.' Princess said, and began to eat with her pups.

'You pups are beautiful.' Kate said.

'Thank you.' Darren said.

'Since we have a lot of spare time, we can stay here and have a chat with you guys.' Humphrey said.

'Sure.' Darren said with a smile.

Then Hutch came in, carrying urgent news that Darren must know.

'What is it, Hutch?' Darren asked.

'We have an unknown wolf that appeared in our territory, and he lost his memory. He's in Winston and Eve's den now.' Hutch said.

'I see. I'll be there after my mate and pups' done with her meal.' Darren said.

'Okay.' Hutch said, and left the den.

'Who's this 'Unknown wolf'?' Humphrey asked.

'I guess we'll find out when we get there.' Darren said as he was completely clueless of the greatest problem that he's about to face…


	2. Chapter 1 : 'Shocking' Findings

**Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter and I'll be writing more because I'll be studying next week, so I still have some time for you guys. Have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : 'Shocking' Results

After Princess and her pup's meal, Claudette, Stinky and Runt stayed to look after her pups while Darren, Princess, Humphrey and Kate went to meet this unknown wolf. As they enter the den, they saw Winston and Eve interviewing this unknown wolf, and Garth and Lilly hugging their pups and sat at one corner. They turned towards the approaching group.

'There you are, Darren.' Winston said.

'Who is this?' Darren asked as he looked at the unknown male wolf.

He has white fur, decently built on the upper region and has thin-looking legs, but his thighs and legs are much more built than an average wolf. He almost has the same height as Garth and has Sapphire eyes, with a medium length silver mane and a grayish white underbelly. His claws are slightly longer than an average wolf, but was not longer than Darren's. His fangs was smaller than an average wolf but has powerful masticatory muscles. His tail was the same as Humphrey's, but it's white instead.

'We were just asking for his name.' Eve said.

'Um… I think I remembered.' The white wolf said.

'What is it?' Darren asked.

'My name is… Mark… Mark Edwin. Nickname's… Marksman.' The white wolf said as he scavenged his memory.

'I see. Do you know how did you ended up here?' Darren asked.

'I was running away from something dark... and horrifying.' Mark said and his body began to shake like a leaf.

'Do you know where's your home? Or do you have a family?' Humphrey asked.

'No… I have no idea.' Mark said.

'I see. You can stay here as long as you like, and we'll help you regain your memory.' Winston said.

'Thank you sir.' Mark said.

'Hmm. I would like to try something out.' Darren said.

'You have an idea?' Kate asked.

'I'll try to gain access into your memory using one of my techniques. Did you witness what… or who's chasing after you?' Darren asked.

'Yes…' Mark said.

'Okay. Stay still.' Darren said, and walked towards the back of Mark as he turned into Warrior form; white coat, yellow eyes and golden blades and fangs.

He placed his paw on his head and began to perform his technique. A few minutes later, Darren began to gain vision of Mark's last witness on the dark creature.

**In Darren's Vision**

Mark was running from the Hunting Ground at top speed towards the United pack's den. He was running for his life from a dark creature that erased his memory. When he turned around, he was surprised to find a black wolf with dark aura same at his pace.

'Leave me alone!' Mark shouted.

'I need more power to kill my enemies, Mark. Yours is perfect for me. All I need is to kill you, and your power's mine!' The black wolf said.

'Is that… Shadow of Darkness?!' Darren thought.

When Mark passes by the dens of the United pack, he turned around and saw Shadow of Darkness stopped his chase and disappeared, saying his last words.

'I'll be back for you, Marksman. And no one's going to save you!'

**Reality **

As Darren's vision vanished, he began to feel a surge of electric in his paws and body. He lifted his paw, and was sent flying to the side of the den and knocked hard against the wall. All of the wolves in the den were shocked, and ran towards him. Darren raised his paw and shouted.

'Don't get closer to me!'

They stopped, and Princess began to cry as Darren coughed out blood.

'What's wrong, honey?' Princess asked.

'Touching me, and you'll get a million volts of electric shock surging through your body.' Darren replied.

'What can we do to help you?' Mark asked.

'I need you to let me get to the Hunting Ground now!' Darren said and coughed out more blood.

They followed, and chased after Darren as he exit the den and ran towards the Hunting Ground. When he arrived, he extended all of the blades on his body and shouted.

'Stay back!'

They watched as he stabbed his blades into the soil and he roared. Sparks began to appear on the ground below him, and the short grass began to burn. Princess cried as he pulled out his blades and walked towards them weakly. She immediately ran towards him and walked close beside him, preventing him from collapsing. Darren smiled and she kissed him in the lips. Winston then spoke to Mark in shock.

'Who are you?!'

'I don't know… I'm sorry that I hurt you.' Mark said as he looked at Darren with guilt.

'It's okay… But whatever's chasing after you… It's related to me… And you're not an ordinary wolf…' Darren said weakly as he and Princess stood infront of them.

'Get him to my den.' Eve said.

'No… I can heal myself... Don't worry…' Darren said.

Eve looked at him with a worried expression, then spoke.

'Ok. Just rest for now. I'll give you some herbs and you can heal yourself.'

'Thank you…' Darren said, and began to head back to his den with Princess beside him.

'You can sleep in our den, Mark.' Winston said, not fearing of his unusual powers.

'Thank you, and I'm terribly sorry sir.' Mark said.

'It's okay. I understand your current condition.' Winston said.

**At Darren and Princess's Den**

As the couple entered the den, Amber, Luna, Angel, Dusk and Light saw their father walking weakly with blood dripping from his mouth and began to cry, then ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged them, then spoke in a gentle voice.

'It's okay, my little pups. I'm fine, and I'll recover in a few weeks, so don't worry.'

'Dad, will you leave us?' Amber asked.

'Why would i? I will always look after you, my pups.' Darren said with a weak smile.

'Okay, my little angels. Daddy needs to rest now. You can go and play with your cousins at their den.' Princess said.

'Okay…' The five pups said sadly, and left the den.

Darren lied on the ground weakly and Princess began to cry again. She never knew that he will be in so much pain all in a sudden. Darren touched her face with his soft paws and spoke.

'Don't cry Princess, because seeing you cry is what hurts me the most.'

Princess wiped her tears, and lied next to him, placing her nose next to his. He smiled and kissed her in the lips passionately. She kissed back and they fell into a deep sleep…


	3. Chapter 2 : Don't Worry, Princess

Chapter 2 : Don't Worry, Princess

In Darren's dreams, he was standing in a world full of light. There infront of him appeared Shadow of Light, walking towards him with pride. Darren bowed his head, and was lifted up by him.

'Shadow of Light, I need your help.' Darren said.

'I understand. I've seen what Mark did to you.' Shadow of Light said.

'How did he obtain such powers?' Darren asked.

'I don't know, but I'm sure my brother wants it badly to defeat me and you. You're injury must be really bad.' Shadow of Light said.

'Yeah.' Darren said with a frown.

'When you wake up, there's some herb beside you that Eve left. I've added some powerful heals into it, so you should be recovered immediately once you eat it.' Shadow of Light said.

'Thank you.' Darren said.

'No problem. For now, help Marksman to regain his memory. I'll investigate about where he came from.' Shadow of Light said.

'Ok.' Darren said, and his vision went black.

When he woke up, he found Princess still asleep beside him and some herbs. He got up slowly and ate the herbs. He began to feel the surge of power inside him, healing his damaged tissues and muscles. He felt no pain as he stretched his muscle, and smiled.

'That felt good.' He said.

Princess then began to wake up from her sleep, and was surprised to find him standing on his feet with a smile.

'Are you okay, Darren?' She asked with a worried expression.

'I'm fine now. My ancestors healed me, so don't worry Princess.' He replied.

She began to cry, and Darren wiped her tears from her beautiful face and kissed her passionately, then spoke.

'What's wrong?'

'I felt completely useless when I saw you suffering a few hours ago. I don't want you to get hurt again.' She said, and hugged him tightly.

He smiled and hugged back, then looked into her beautiful eyes.

'Don't feel that way. As long as you're with me, you won't feel useless.' He said.

She smiled and lay her head on his chest. He patted her back and thought of something to cheer her up, and remembered that tonight's the Moonlight Howl.

'Honey, do you want to howl tonight at the Howling Rock?' Darren asked.

'Of course, Darren.' Princess said with a smile.

'Ok. Time to get cleaned up. Let's go.' Darren said, and left the den with Princess beside him.

The sun was setting when they headed towards the lake and found Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly washing themselves. They turned their head towards the approaching couple, and were surprised to see Darren walking.

'Are you okay, Darren? That powerful electric shock almost killed you.' Humphrey asked with a frown.

'I'm good. I won't die that easily. By the way, can you and Garth see me for a second?' Darren asked, and began to walked away from the lake.

Garth and Humphrey looked at each other with a puzzled expression, then followed Darren. Princess dropped herself into the lake and they began their conversation.

'Where did Darren receive such powerful shock?' Kate asked.

'It must be from Mark. He's the only wolf that has physical contact with Darren, when Darren placed his paw on his head.' Princess said.

'Well, how did Darren healed up so quick?' Lilly asked, puzzled.

'He ate the herbs that Eve left, and it contains a powerful heal that his ancestor added.' Princess said, and began to cry.

'What's wrong?' Kate asked as she and Lilly cuddled up close to Princess and pat her back gently.

'I'm afraid of losing him. You saw how powerful that electric shock is.' Princess said sadly.

'It's ok. He's fine now.' Kate said.

'But I'm scared that something worse than that will happen, and I can't do anything about it.' Princess said and began to cry harder.

'Don't worry. He'll be fine. A good wolf like him is always safe from danger.' Lilly said.

'I guess so…' Princess said as she wiped her tears.

'Come on. Let's clean up.' Kate said, and they began to wash themselves.

While a few distance away, Darren was discussing with Humphrey and Garth about what he's going to do for his mate tonight, and heard the cries of Princess. Darren felt his heart was in pain when hearing her cry.

'She's really worried about me…' Darren said sadly.

'Yeah.' Humphrey said with a frown.

'So, what are we going to do?' Garth asked.

'I have some new songs to sing, and I wondered if you guys are with me in it.' Darren said.

'Of course we are, if we're singing to your mate or ours.' Humphrey said.

'We got your back, Darren.' Garth said.

'Thanks guys.' Darren said, and heard something from afar.

'Did you hear that?' Garth asked.

'Yeah. Let's check it out.' Darren said, and began to head towards the source of the sound.

When they arrived, they found a human couple packing up their stuff inside a green tent. Darren then noticed a large, strange-looking glass lying on the ground.

'Hmm.' Darren said, and began to head towards it.

'What is he doing?!' Garth said in shock.

'I don't know.' Humphrey said.

They watched as Darren grabbed the large glass with his mouth and ran back to them. The human couple exited their tent and didn't noticed anything about what Darren has stolen. They looked at what was in Darren's mouth with a puzzled expression.

'What is it?' Humphrey asked.

'It's an iPad.' Darren said with a smile.

'I-what?' Garth said.

'iPad. A modern technology that humans now uses. Haven't you seen it before?' Darren asked.

'Well, yes. But I don't know its name.' Garth said.

Darren turned into human form and turned it on, then began to examine the programs inside it with a touch from his finger.

'Wow.' Humphrey said in amazement.

'It's fully charged, and wow. It has all of my favourite songs, and just instrumental.' Darren said, surprised.

'We better head back now.' Garth said.

'Ok.' Darren said, turning back to wolf form and began to walk with them.

As they head back to the lake, Humphrey spoke.

'Are you going to return that?'

'Of course. Stealing is not my style. I hope that this iPad has the couple's home address.' Darren mumbled, due to his mouth still gripping on the iPad.

When they arrived, they dropped their jaws as their mates were already done washing themselves and walked towards them, charming them with their beautiful looks. The girls giggled and gave their mate a kiss.

'You girls look beautiful.' Darren said.

'Thank you.' Lilly said.

'What's that thing that you dropped?' Kate asked, staring down at the iPad infront of Darren. 'I've seen it before.'

'It's an iPad.' Darren said with a smile.

'iPad?' Lilly asked.

'What does it do?' Princess asked.

'I'll show you once we're at Howling Rock. But now, we got to wash ourselves up.' Darren said, and began to run towards the lake and leaped into it.

Humphrey and Garth followed, and jumped into the cooling water. The girls giggled and lied down, enjoying the warmth of the sunset. When the boys were done, they began to head towards the Howling Rock. Darren was still gripping the iPad in his mouth, knowing that it will come in handy when he reached his destination. When they arrived, it was night time and Darren placed the iPad on the ground, then saw Claudette, Stinky and Runt infront of them. The three wolves ran towards them and Claudette spoke.

'Uncle Darren, are you going to sing?'

'Well… yeah, for my beautiful mate, of course.' Darren said as he looked at Princess with a smile.

Princess giggled and gave him a kiss. He kissed back and began to play a song from the iPad. Humphrey, Garth and Darren stood infront of their mate and the three wolves, then began to sing.

''_**I swear by the moon**_

_**and the stars in the sky**_

_**And I swear like the**_

_**shadow that's by your side**_''

Darren, Humphrey and Garth then began to approach their mate with a smile. Darren continued to sing.

''_**I see the questions in your eyes**_

_**I know what's weighing on your mind**_

_**you can be sure I know my part**_''

Darren stood infront of Princess and touched her face with his soft paws, then sang.

''_**Cause I stand beside you through the years**_

_**you'll only cry those happy tears**_

_**and though I make mistakes**_

_**I'll never break your heart**_''

He gave a kiss in the lips, then began to sing with Humphrey and Garth.

''_**And I swear by the moon**_

_**and the stars in the sky **_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I swear like the shadow that's by your side**_

_**I'll be there **_

_**For better or worse**_

_**till death do us part**_

_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart**_

_**and I swear**_''

Darren hugged Princess and looked into her beautiful eyes as he sing.

''_**I'll give you everything I can**_

_**I'll build your dreams with these two hands**_

_**we'll hang some memories on the wall**_

_**and when just the two of us are there**_

_**you won't have to ask if I still care**_

_**'cause as time turns the page**_

_**my love won't ever age at all**_''

Darren, Humphrey and Garth wiped their nose with their mate and kissed them passionately as they sing the finale.

''_**And I swear by the moon**_

_**and the stars in the sky **_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I swear like the shadow that's by your side**_

_**I'll be there for better or worse**_

_**till death do us part **_

_**I'll love you with every beat of my heart **_

_**And I swear**_

_**And I swear by the moon**_

_**and the stars in the sky **_

_**I'll be there**_

_**I swear like the shadow that's by your side**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**For better or worse**_

_**till death do us part **_

_**I'll love you with every single beat of my heart**_

_**I swear **_

_**I swear **_

_**I swear**_''

The other wolves who came to the Howling Rock cheered at their romantic performance. Darren, Humphrey and Garth looked at their mate with a smile and hugged them tightly. Darren then spoke to Princess as he played another song from the iPad.

'This is for you, Princess.'

As the song begins, Darren harvested a rose nearby and placed it in Princess's fur. He then began to sing.

''_**Some days you don't feel beautiful,**_

_**some days you wanna change it all.**_

_**I answer with a question mark,**_

_**I love you just the way you are.**_

_**I changed myself you ask me too,**_

_**but there's one thing that I could not do. **_

_**No I wouldn't change a thing... About you.**_

_**You change the sky and make it shine,**_

_**you know the way to change my mind.**_

_**You take my words and make them rhyme,**_

_**you turn the water into wine.**_

_**All of the things you put you through,**_

_**I wish you could see exactly what I do. **_

_**Cos I wouldn't change a thing... About you.**_''

Darren gently lift her paw and place it on his chest. She blushed and he continued to sing.

''_**But some day you wake up**_

_**and feel like you need love,**_

_**you can't see your smile,**_

_**your eyes not the way that I do.**_

_**Don't ever feel worthless,**_

_**just know that your perfect,**_

_**and I'd change the world before**_

_**I change a thing about you. **_

_**Some days you don't feel beautiful,**_

_**some days you wanna change it all.**_

_**You don't understand it's plain to see,**_

_**you're just the way you're meant to be.**_

_**I'd change the world and make it new,**_

_**but there's one thing that I would not do.**_

_**No I wouldn't change a thing... About you.**_''

Princess hugged him tightly, feeling touched by his love for her. He smiled and continued singing.

''_**But some day you wake up**_

_**and feel like you need love,**_

_**you can't see your smile,**_

_**your eyes not the way that I do.**_

_**Don't ever feel worthless,**_

_**just know that you're perfect,**_

_**and I'd change the world before**_

_**I change a thing about you. **_

The other wolves, including Claudette, Stinky, Runt, Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly, began to sing with Darren.

''_**Na na na na na na na na na**_''

Darren then looked into her beautiful eyes and sing.

''_**Some days you don't feel beautiful,**_

_**some days you wanna change it all.**_

_**Those are the things that caught my heart,**_

_**I love you just the way you are.**_''

Princess then shed a tear. Darren wiped her tears and placed her head on his chest. He then sing the finale.

''_**But some day you wake up**_

_**and feel like you need love,**_

_**you can't see your smile,**_

_**your eyes not the way that I do.**_

_**Don't ever feel worthless,**_

_**just know that you're perfect,**_

_**and I'd change the world before**_

_**I change a thing about you. **_

_**But some day you wake up**_

_**and feel like you need love,**_

_**you can't see your smile,**_

_**your eyes not the way that I do.**_

_**Don't ever feel worthless,**_

_**just know that you're perfect,**_

_**and I'd change the world before**_

_**I change a thing about you.**_''

Princess gave him a passionate kiss. He kissed back and the other wolves cheered with joy and happiness. There in the distance appeared Mark, looking at them with a small smile and surprised to find Darren to be a romantic wolf. At that moment, Mark and Claudette's eyes met. They stared at each other for a long time, speaking in their mind.

'Wow. Who's this guy? I've never seen him before.' Claudette thought.

'Who is this beautiful lady?' Mark thought.

They then began to approach each other. There was an awkward silence in between them, until Claudette break it.

'Hi.' She said.

'Hey…' Mark said shyly, wearing a small smile.

'So, may I know your name?' She asked, trying to hide her blushing face.

'Name's Mark Edwin. Call me 'Marksman'.' Mark said.

'Claudette.' She said with a smile.

'So, what are your pack doing here?' Mark asked as he saw male and female wolves howling on a large rock.

'This is called the Howling Rock. It's where we celebrate the Moonlight Howl.' Claudette said with a smile.

'Moonlight Howl?' Mark asked.

'It's an event when male and female wolves howl together to strengthen their relationship with each other.' Claudette explained.

An idea then appeared in her mind. She was really nervous about it, but finally have to bravery to speak.

'Would you like to howl with me?'

Mark was surprised by her sudden offer, then spoke.

'Sure.'

'Really?' Claudette said, surprised.

'Yeah. I have nothing to do now anyway.' Mark said, still wearing a small smile.

'Okay. Follow me.' Claudette said, and began to lead Mark to an empty spot on the Howling Rock.

After a few minutes of search, they finally found a perfect spot; it has a large space and beautiful moonlight glaring on it. Darren, Princess, Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly were already in their original howling place. The howl then began from the bottom to the top. When Claudette and Mark howled, their voice combined perfectly and they looked at each other with a surprised expression. Darren and Princess heard it, and began to grow curious.

'Wow. Someone else's howling better than us.' Darren said, feeling challanged.

'Guess we'll just have to howl better.' Princess said with a smile.

'Of course. For you, my beautiful angel.' Darren said with a smile.

She blushed and gave him a kiss in the lips. He kissed back and as it was their turn, they howled with an incredible voice that no one has ever heard before. All of the wolves looked at them with a shocked expression.

After a few hours of beautiful howls, it was time for the wolves to rest. Claudette and Mark looked at each other in the eye and hope to see each other soon tomorrow in the morning.

'Goodnight, Marksman.' Claudette said with a smile.

'Goodnight, Claudette.' Mark said and made a small smile, then they began to walk back to their den under the moonlight…


	4. Chapter 3 : Love Under The Storm

Chapter 3 : Love Under The Storm

The bright sun rose high up in the sky, showering the territory with its powerful light. Claudette woke up from her wonderful dreams and began to open her eyes. She heard from her parents that Mark's sleeping at her grandparent's den, and decided to have breakfast with her crush. So she got up on her feet, stretched her muscle and yawned, then began to walk out of the den silently as her parents and brothers were still asleep. It was early in the morning when she arrived, and she enters the den, Winston and Eve were still asleep, but Mark was nowhere to be seen.

'He must be at the Hunting Ground.' She thought, and began to walk out of the den.

When she arrived, she began to feel someone watching her. She ignored it and continued in searching for Mark. A few minutes later, she found him stalking on a Caribou. She sat down and watched as he leaped and slashed its throat open with his claws. He then stood over it with pride, and she began to walk towards him.

'Good morning Mark.' She greeted with a smile.

'Morning.' Mark greeted with a small smile.

'Nice hunt.' Claudette said.

'Thanks.' Mark then began to blush as he had an idea. 'Would you like to eat with me?'

'Really?' Claudette said in surprise.

'Yeah. I can't finish this alone.' Mark said.

'Okay.' Claudette said, then three wolves appeared around them.

'Hey Claudette.' The first male wolves said.

'Who are you?' Claudette asked, feeling that these wolves are here for trouble.

'Don't you know that he like you?' The second male wolf asked.

'Um, no?' Claudette said.

'Come on, I know you like him.' The third male wolf said.

'I don't!' Claudette growled.

Mark's anger grew inside him as Claudette struggled from the first male wolf's hug. He tried to help her, but was pinned down by the other two wolves. His anger reached its maximum when the first male wolf said.

'Why don't we mate here?'

'What? No!' Claudette said as she struggled.

At that very moment, Mark began to feel a surge of power inside his blood. Suddenly, yellow sparks began to appear around him. The two wolves looked at him with shock, then was sent flying to the trees. Mark stood up with a new appearance; His eyes were now yellow, his body, tail and claws were covered by yellow electric sparks, and the best of all, he revealed his fangs to be two large, sharp yellow electric blades. Claudette was lying on the floor with the first male wolf above her, and looked at Mark in shock. Mark charged towards the first wolf at lightning speed, and knocked him towards a tree with powerful strength, causing the tree to collapse. The first wolf spat out blood and looked at Mark with fear as he stood infront of him.

'Please… Don't kill me.' The first wolf pleaded.

'Don't you dare touch her again! Or I'll kill you anytime or anywhere I want, even though you're from this pack. Now run!' Mark roared.

The three wolves then ran away cowardly with their tails in between their legs. He then turned towards Claudette immediately.

'Did he do anything to you?' Mark asked.

'No, I'm fine.' Claudette said as she got on her feet. 'Thank you.'

'It's what I must do.' Mark said, and made a small smile.

'Well, let's eat.' Claudette said, looking at the dead Caribou.

'Okay.' Mark said, and they began to feast on the Caribou.

Mark watched as the yellow electric sparks on his claws began to disappear slowly, and began to wonder.

'Was that related to who I am?' He thought.

After an hour of their meal and chats, Claudette and Mark decided to play a game, but has no idea of what game to choose.

'Wanna race?' Claudette said, finally had an idea.

'Sure.' Mark said.

'Who arrived at Darren and Princess's den first wins.' Claudette said.

'Okay.' Mark said, and they made a ready position.

'One…two…three!' Claudette shouted, and they began to run.

Mark took the lead immediately and sped off. Claudette was far behind, looking at him in amazement. In the end, Mark arrived first and Claudette last.

'Wow. You're-a-good-runner.' Claudette said, panting as she speak.

'Thank you.' Mark said.

'Why don't we check on Princess and Darren? They should be awake now.' Claudette said.

'Um. I don't know…' Mark said, unsure of something.

'What's wrong?' Claudette asked.

'Well, I don't know if Princess and her mate will be able to forgive for what I've done to him…' Mark said as he lowered his head.

'Don't worry. They'll forgive you. Trust me, they are a friendly couple.' Claudette said.

'Okay…' Mark said, and entered the den with Claudette.

As they entered, they found Princess playing with her pups, and Darren was missing. Princess and her pups turned towards them as they approaches.

'Hi cousin!' The pups greeted.

'Hello.' Claudette waved with a smile.

'Who's this? Your boyfriend?' Luna asked.

Claudette and Mark blushed at such words, then Claudette spoke, trying to change the subject.

'Where's Darren?'

'Well, he's-' Princess's words was cut-short when Darren came in, dragging a large Caribou with him.

'Dad!' The pups said as they ran to their father.

'Hey my little angels. Time to eat.' Darren said as he dropped his prize infront of Princess.

'Sorry that I took so long, darling.' Darren said as he gave Princess a passionate kiss in the lips.

'It's fine.' Princess said.

Mark and Claudette felt awkward at such view, then Darren spoke as he turned towards them.

'Are you looking for me?'

'Um, no. We're just playing a race to your den, and decided to visit you at the same time.' Claudette said with a smile.

'I see. Mark, if you remembered anything in your memory, please let me know, okay?' Darren asked.

'Yes sir.' Mark said.

'Just call me Darren.' Darren said with a smile.

'Okay.' Mark said.

'Well, we better get going.' Claudette said.

'Okay. See you two later.' Darren said as the two wolves began to leave the den.

'So, where are we going now?' Mark asked.

'Well, I don't know…' Claudette said, think of something to do.

'Why don't we hang out at Garth and Lilly's den? I wanted to see their cute little pups, like Darren and Princess's.' Mark said.

'You like pups?' Claudette asked.

'Yeah. They're cute. And plus, I don't really like to stay under the hot sun.' Mark said with a small smile.

'Okay then.' Claudette said, and began to lead Mark to Garth and Lilly's den.

They were too distracted by their conversation that they didn't notice the dark clouds forming above them. A few seconds later, it began to rain and Mark and Claudette began to search for shelter. They then came across a large tree that has thick layers of leaves, and sat below it. Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by thunder. Claudette screamed and hugged Mark tightly. Mark then blushed, surprised by her actions. Claudette noticed and blushed too, then let go of him.

'Sorry. I'm scared of lightning.' Claudette said.

Another lightning flashed in the sky, causing her to scream again and hug him tightly. Mark then bravely place one of his paw on her back and another on her head that was lying on his chest, and spoke in a gentle voice.

'Don't worry. I'm here.'

She felt protected by Mark and smiled, then had a feeling that she doesn't dare to speak about. Finally, she managed to spit it out.

'Um, Mark. Do you… like me?'

Mark looked at her shyly and blushed, then spoke with bravery.

'Yes. I do, Claudette.'

'I like you too.' Claudette said, feeling the warmth of Mark beside her.

'This storm will be over soon.' Mark said, looking at the dark sky.

'How did you know?' Claudette asked.

'I don't know, but I can feel it…' Mark said.

'Well, as long as you're here, I feel safe.' Claudette said.

Mark made a small smile, then hugged her tightly. While a few distance away, Darren was watching them from his den. He smiled when he saw Claudette and Mark hugging each other tightly, and now know that they love each other. Princess came out of the den and sat beside Darren under the rain.

'Looks like they love each other.' Princess said.

'Yeah.' Darren said.

He then turned towards her and spoke.

'Sorry for the returning so late, Princess. It's because I was watching Mark at the Hunting Ground, and he revealed something to me.' Darren said.

'What is it?' Princess asked.

'At the Hunting Ground, Claudette was there and was about to be… raped by three male wolves from our pack. I was about to rescue her until…' Darren said, remembering what Mark's powers were.

'Until what?' Princess asked curiously.

'Until Mark's body began to appear sparks, and in the end, his eye colour changed to yellow, his body, tail and claws were surrounded by yellow electric sparks, and his fangs… are large, yellow electric blades.' Darren said.

'Wow.' Princess said in amazement.

'Well, we better get out of the rain, or we'll get sick.' Darren said.

'Okay.' Princess said, and entered the den.

Before Darren enters, he took a last glance at the dark clouds and spoke in his mind.

'This is strange. I'm sensing a powerful aura from the storm…'


	5. Chapter 4 : Dream Of Memories

Chapter 4 : Dream of Memories

After spending their whole afternoon and evening at Garth and Lilly's den, they began to head back to their den to rest their exhausted mind and body.

'I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie pie.' Mark said with a small smile.

'Okay, blazing handsome wolf.' Claudette said, and they began to walk away from each other.

Mark was very happy to know that Claudette has the same feelings that he has for her, and walked back to Winston and Eve's den happily. When he arrived, Winston and Eve were not there, probably away to do something important. He lay at his sleeping spot and closed his eyes, then fell into a deep sleep. In his dreams, he had a vision of him playing with his brother. He had almost the same appearance as him, except for his yellow eyes, muscular front legs and decently built thighs. They were racing on a strange, fluffy white land, and felt like he's standing on a cluster of clouds.

'Wait up, Mark!' Mark's brother shouted.

Mark looked back at his brother who was far behind him, and made a smile.

'Well, Martin, you have to speed up!' Mark shouted.

Mark then ran through the finishing line and cheered loudly, while Martin ran last. He stood beside Mark, panting from his continuous run, then spoke.

'How-come-you-still-win-even though-we-didn't-use-our-powers?'

Mark panted and laughed, then spoke.

'If you build your thighs more, you may be able to run faster than me.'

'Well, you should work on hiding that small fangs of yours.' Martin said.

Mark felt insulted by his brother, and growled.

'Fine then.'

Martin noticed the wrong words that he said and began to walk beside his brother as he stormed away.

'I'm sorry man. I shouldn't say that.' Martin said.

'Why not? It's true. My fangs are really small, and it embarrass me and our family.' Mark said.

'No. It doesn-' Martin's sentence was cut-short when a female voice shouted.

'Boys, time to eat!'

'Ok, mom!' Martin shouted.

His vision then went black, and he woke up. Surprisingly, it was already early in the morning, and Winston and Eve were sleeping in the den. He got up slowly, stretched his muscle and yawned, then walk out of the den silently. Just when he's about to walk towards the Hunting Ground for his breakfast, Claudette appeared and ran towards him.

'Morning, handsome.' Claudette greeted with a smile.

'Morning, darling.' Mark said with a small smile, still thinking about his dreams.

'Is there something wrong?' Claudette asked, noticing the serious looks on his face.

'I'll tell you at the Hunting Ground.' Mark said.

'Okay.' Claudette said, and they began to head towards their destination.

As they arrive, Mark began to speak.

'Has the three wolves who attacked you before bothered you?'

'Never, ever since you scared the heck out of them.' Claudette said.

'Good.' Mark said with a smile.

'Let's get hunting!' Claudette said excitedly, and began to search for Caribous.

After a few minutes of searching, they caught sight of a large Caribou feeding on the tall grass. They began to creep around it, using the tall grass to their advantage. They then stopped, and at the right moment, they leaped and grip the Caribou's neck. Unfortunately, the Caribou was strong enough to shake them off and began to run.

'I got it!' Mark said, and began to chase his loose prize.

He was running at a speed of 68-70 mph, his eyes focused on the Caribou. Behind him was Claudette, trying to catch up to him at his intense speed. Mark then began to have the same feeling as his dreams when he run, but ignored it and concentrate on his prey. Finally, he leaped and was able to reach the Caribou which was really far from him. Claudette watched in amazement as Mark took down the Caribou and killed it with his claws. He was surprised that he had those abilities, leaping across long distances and run at impossible speed. Claudette then stood beside him and panted.

'Good-job.' Claudette said.

'Thank you.' Mark said.

After Claudette recovered her tired muscles, they began to drag their prize back to the entrance of the Hunting Ground. When they arrived, they dropped it and began their feast, chatting at the same time.

'That was amazing!' Claudette said in amazement.

'Thank you. I never knew I could do that.' Mark said.

'Well, I think you have something to tell me?' Claudette asked.

'What?' Mark asked curiously.

'You know, outside of Winston and Eve's den?' Claudette said with an eyebrow shot up.

'Oh, okay. I'll tell you.' Mark said with a small smile.

Claudette took a bite on the dead Caribou, then looked at him with a curious expression. Mark was about to speak, then laughed. Claudette then felt more curious.

'What's so funny?' She asked.

'I can't speak with that cute looks of yours.' Mark said.

'I'm cute?' Claudette asked, he face blushing bright red.

'Yeah. Anyway…' Mark let out a deep breath and continued. 'I saw my brother.'

Claudette swallowed the meat in her mouth and looked at him with a surprised expression.

'You have a brother?' She asked.

'Yeah. His name's Martin, and I saw him in my dreams. It may be fake, but I felt it's real… from my memories…' Mark said.

'I see. Do you know where you are?' Claudette asked.

'I don't know, but what I stood on was white and fluffy…' Mark said as he recalled his dream.

'Wow.' Claudette said.

Mark and Claudette's eyes met, and their mouth began to move closer. They then kissed, and as Claudette and Mark's tongue interchange, Claudette felt his fangs, but has an unusual size. Mark felt it, and backed away immediately. Claudette looked at him in shock, then spoke.

'Mark, your fangs…'

'I know… they're small.' Mark said sadly.

'So, you've been making small smiles just to keep it hidden?' Claudette asked.

'Yeah…' Mark said as he lower his head.

'May I take a look at it?' Claudette asked.

'No…' Mark said.

She then gently lifted his head and looked into his eyes, then spoke.

'Just let me look at it, please.'

He thought for a while, then opened his mouth, revealing his small fangs.

'Aw, it's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about it.' Claudette said with a smile.

'Really?' Mark asked.

'Yeah. And your fangs are cute.' Claudette said.

Mark then blushed, and gave her a passionate kiss. She kissed back and they continued their meal. A few minutes later, they finished and began to walk out of the Hunting Ground.

'So, what should we do today?' Mark asked.

'Why don't we play with Darren and Princess's pups? We already played with Garth and Lilly's.' Claudette said.

'Okay. Sounds good to me.' Mark said.

While a distance away, infront of the piles of bones that Claudette and Mark left, Darren was listening for the whole time. He walked out of his hiding place and spoke in his mind.

'So glad that I'm able to wake up early before them, and hunt a Caribou for me, Princess and our pups as fast as I can. So, Mark's memory is appearing in his dreams, and he had a brother named Martin. Well, I better be back at my den now before them, or they'll be curious of a dead Caribou in my den without me around. And I should seriously stop hiding like this, it's really annoying.'

Darren then began to run back to his den in a different route…


	6. Chapter 5 : Lightning Loses Its Spark

Chapter 5 : Lightning Loses Its Spark

Darren arrived at his den first, and found Princess and their pups already feasting on the dead Caribou as he entered. His pups then ran towards him to give a big hug.

'Hi dad!' The five pups said happily.

'Hey, my little angels. How's your sleep?' Darren asked.

'Fine.' All of his pups said, except for one.

Angel was behind them, shaking as she recalled her nightmares. Darren noticed, and began to speak.

'Is there something wrong, Angel?'

Angel then cried, and hugged Darren's paw tightly. Darren smiled and hugged her, then spoke.

'You had a nightmare?'

'Ye-ye-yeah.' Angel sobbed.

'Can you tell me what is it about?' Darren asked.

'Um…' Angel said, unsure if she's able to spit it out.

'It's okay. We're here for you, Angel.' Princess said as she filled up her tummy and sat beside Darren, with their other four pups beside Angel.

'Okay…' Angel said, then closed her eyes and began her story.

'I was standing on a black world, and I shouted out for you, mom, Luna, Amber, Dusk and Light, but none of your voice appeared. Then I saw…'

Angel began to cry and choke on her words. Darren noticed, and spoke.

'Come here, Angel.'

Angel followed, and hugged him tightly as he placed his soft paw gently on her back, allowing her to feel safe. She then continued.

'I saw you lying on the ground with your eyes closed. I ran towards you and tried to wake you up. But no matter how hard I tried, you just won't get up. When I turned towards my back, I saw a black wolf… that has black electric currents around him. He then shot a black electric bolt at me, and that's when I woke up.'

Angel was crying really hard when she ended, tightening her grip on Darren more than usual. Darren turned his head towards Princess, who shed a tear after listening to Angel's nightmare. Darren then turned back to Angel and spoke.

'Angel, it's only a dream.'

'But it felt so real!' Angel cried.

'It's okay. I'm still here. I have powers too, remember? So I won't be so easily defeated, am I right?' Darren asked in a gentle tone.

'Yeah…' Angel said as she looked at him with watery eyes.

'So don't worry. I'll be fine.' Darren said as he wiped Angel's tears off her beautiful face.

Darren then turned to Princess and spoke.

'Princess, don-'

His sentence was cut-short when Princess kissed him in the lips passionately. Their pups then made a disgusted expression. Darren noticed, and pulled her away.

'Honey, we can kiss anywhere, but just not infront of the kids.' Darren said, his face blushing bright red.

'I'm just scared.' Princess said as she hugged her mate tightly in her paws.

'I know, Princess.' Darren said as he hugged back.

'Now, we'll be having two 'love' guest in three… two… one…' Darren said as he looked at the entrance of his den.

Claudette and Mark then entered the den, still having a chat with each other, and stopped when they noticed a family staring at them.

'Um… did we miss anything?' Claudette asked with an eyebrow shot up.

Angel then told the two lovers about her nightmares and when she finished, they looked at her with a shocked expression. Claudette then spoke to the sad Angel.

'It's just a dream, Angel. So don't think too much about it.'

'Okay…' Angel said.

Mark then turned towards Darren to report about his dreams.

'Darren, I-' Mark's sentence was cut-short when Darren raised his paw.

'I know. You don't have to tell me, but you should next time.' Darren said with a smile.

'How did you know?' Mark asked.

'Let's just say that Assassins has their own way to find out something.' Darren said, and continued with a frown. 'But I know that it's wrong to stalk on you… and Claudette. Sorry.'

'It's fine.' Mark said with a smile.

Darren then had an idea that not only strengthen the love bond in between Claudette and Mark, but other wolves too. He decided to let Winston and Eve know first before his mate and friends, to ensure if Winston allows him to perform such ideas. Darren spoke and gave Princess a kiss in the lips.

'I'll be right back.'

'Okay.' Princess said with a smile, and Darren left the den.

Darren then began to head towards Winston and Eve's den. When he arrived, Winston and Eve were chatting happily with Tony happily, then turned towards Darren when he approaches.

'Hi, Winston, Eve and Tony.' Darren greeted with a smile.

'Hello, Darren. What brings you here?' Winston asked.

'Well, you see… but before I tell you anything, will you not be angry?' Darren asked.

'Of course not.' Winston said with a smile.

'Okay… Claudette is in love with Mark, so as him, and they already confessed their feelings to each other.' Darren said.

'Well, that's great.' Winston said.

Darren was surprised that Winston wasn't shocked or angry, about his granddaughter falling in love with a wolf who lost its memory. Winston then continued.

'I don't want to repeat the mistake that I've made in forcing Kate to marry Garth. So, that's all you have to tell me?'

'No. I decided to organize a concert.' Darren said.

'Concert? What's that?' Eve asked.

'Well, you saw how me, Garth and Humphrey sing together, right? A concert is the same as that, but has a bigger crowd watching.' Darren said.

'Why would you want to organize a 'concert'?' Tony asked.

'I wanted to strengthen the love bond of all wolves, including Claudette and Mark.' Darren said.

'I see. That's a good idea. Do you need any help in it?' Winston asked.

'I need this news to spread in the pack. It will be held at the Howling Rock tonight. You three can come too.' Darren said.

'Will it be fun?' Tony asked.

'Trust me, you'll love it.' Darren said as he's about to leave the den.

'Then count me in.' Tony said with a smile.

'I'll send Hutch and my men immediately. I'll see you tonight.' Winston said.

Darren nodded and left the den. A few distance from him appeared Garth, Lilly, Humphrey and Kate. He ran towards them, and they turned their head towards him as he approaches.

'Hey guys.' Darren said.

'Hey.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Who's looking after your pups, Garth?' Darren asked.

'They're at your den with Stinky and Runt.' Garth said.

'Perfect. I need you guys to come to my den. I got something to tell you guys.' Darren said.

'Sure.' Kate said, and they began to head towards Darren and Princess's den.

As they walked, a voice rang in Darren's mind.

'Darren.'

'Shadow of Light?' Darren said in his mind.

'Yes. I've discovered something. The Lightning Lord who lived in the skies lost one of his two sons.' Shadow of Light said.

'Lightning Lord?' Darren asked.

'Yes. When you sensed that powerful aura from the storm, it was his power.' Shadow of Light said.

'I see. Can you make contact with him?' Darren said.

'I can, but I don't think we should tell him first. I prefer waiting for Mark to recover his memory first. And plus, he must ended up here for a reason.' Shadow of Light said.

'Okay.' Darren said.

'And good luck with that concert.' Shadow of Light said.

'Thank you.' Darren said with a smile, and the voice disappeared…


	7. Chapter 6 : Best Night Ever

**Hey guys! This may be a disappointing chapter since it's all about songs, dancing and not much progress in the story. I'm truly sorry and i'll make it up in the next chapter. Hope this chapter doesn't bored or disappoint you and have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Best Night Ever

It was night time, and three families began to head towards the Howling Rock for the concert that Darren had organized. When they arrived, Darren was surprised to find more wolves present than he expected, and smiled at such view.

'Go and join in, Stinky and Runt.' Humphrey said.

Stinky and Runt nodded with a smile, then ran into the large crowd. They walked to a higher ground that has a perfect view on the large crowd and saw Winston, Tony, Eve, Claudette and Mark in them. Claudette was looking at them with a smile, excited to hear their beautiful voice.

'Wow. My parents are here too?' Kate asked, looking surprised.

'So as my dad.' Garth said with a smile.

'Well, it's show time guys.' Darren said as he lay down the iPad that he was carrying in his mouth and spoke to the crowd.

'Thank you for coming. I'll make sure you'll be going home with a smile.'

The large crowd cheered happily, and Darren began to play a song from the iPad. Darren stood forward and began to sing.

''_**I wanna call the stars **_

_**Down from the sky **_

_**I wanna live a day **_

_**That never dies **_

_**I wanna change the world **_

_**Only for you **_

_**All the impossible **_

_**I wanna do**_''

Princess then stood beside him and placed her paws on his, then sang with him.

''_**I wanna hold you close **_

_**Under the rain **_

_**I wanna kiss your smile **_

_**And feel the pain **_

_**I know what's beautiful **_

_**Looking at you **_

_**In a world of lies **_

_**You are the truth**_''

Garth, Lilly, Humphrey and Kate then stood forward and sang along.

''_**And baby **_

_**Everytime you touch me **_

_**I become a hero **_

_**I'll make you safe **_

_**No matter where you are **_

_**And bring you **_

_**Everything you ask for **_

_**Nothing is above me **_

_**I'm shining like a candle in the dark **_

_**When you tell me that you love me**_''

Garth then continued to sing.

''_**I wanna make you see **_

_**Just what I was **_

_**Show you the loneliness **_

_**And what it does**_''

Lilly stood beside him and touched his face with her soft paws, then sang.

''_**You walked into my life **_

_**To stop my tears **_

_**Everything's easy now **_

_**I have you here**_''

The crowd began to flow with the song, and Claudette and Mark looked into each other's eyes as the six singers continued.

''_**And baby **_

_**Everytime you touch me **_

_**I become a hero **_

_**I'll make you safe **_

_**No matter where you are **_

_**And bring you **_

_**Everything you ask for **_

_**Nothing is above me **_

_**I'm shining like a candle in the dark **_

_**When you tell me that you love me**_''

Kate continued to sing with Humphrey.

''_**In a world without you**_

_**I would always hunger**_

_**All I need is your love to make me stronger**_''

They then began to sing the finale together, hugging and wiping their muzzle with each other.

''_**And baby **_

_**Everytime you touch me **_

_**I become a hero **_

_**I'll make you safe **_

_**No matter where you are **_

_**And bring you **_

_**Everything you ask for **_

_**Nothing is above me **_

_**I'm shining like a candle in the dark **_

_**When you tell me that you love me **_

_**You love me **_

_**When you tell me that you love me**_''

The three couples then kissed passionately in the lips, and the crowd cheered happily. Darren then spoke to the crowd.

'I would like to sing a song to all of the wonderful pups, sons and daughters, in our pack. Especially mine.'

He then turned around where his pups are and waved for them to come. They ran to him happily, so as Garth and Lilly's pups ran to theirs. Darren then played a song from the iPad and began to sing.

''_**Come stop your crying**_

_**It will be alright**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you**_

_**From all around you**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_''

Amber, Luna and Angel sat in between their mother's front legs while Dusk and Light climbed on their father's back. Darren then continued to sing.

''_**For one so small,**_

_**You seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you,**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us**_

_**Can't be broken**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_''

Darren looked at Garth and Lilly's pups and continued to sing.

''_**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**_

_**They just don't trust what they can't explain**_

_**I know we're different but deep inside us**_

_**We're not that different at all**_

_**And you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_''

Darren then looked at his beautiful little girls and sang.

''_**Don't listen to them**_

_**'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?**_

_**We need each other**_

_**To have, to hold.**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_''

Darren looked from Princess to his pups as he sang.

''_**When destiny calls you**_

_**You must be strong**_

_**I may not be with you**_

_**But you've got to hold on**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**We'll show them together**_''

Darren smiled as Princess sang the finale along with him, hugging their pups tightly.

''_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**I'll be there from this day on,**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart, always**_

_**Always**_

_**I'll be with you**_

_**I'll be there for you always**_

_**Always and always**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**Just look over your shoulder**_

_**I'll be there always.**_''

The large crowd cheered loudly and Claudette, Stinky and Runt shed a tear at such song.

'Thank you ladies and cute little pups.' Darren said.

Princess, Lilly and Kate gave their mate a kiss, and Princess spoke before following Kate, Lilly and nine pups in joining the large crowd.

'Rock'em hard, handsome.'

Darren smiled, then played a song from the iPad. He stood forward and began to sing.

''_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Yeah, we'll be counting stars**_''

The three ladies and nine pups then arrived at the large crowd that was dancing wildly, flowing with the music. Claudette was enjoying this moment with her lover, Mark. Darren then continued to sing.

''_**I see this life**_

_**Like a swinging vine**_

_**Swing my heart across the line**_

_**In my face is flashing signs**_

_**Seek it out and ye shall find**_

_**Old, but I'm not that old**_

_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_

_**And I don't think the world is sold**_

_**I'm just doing what we're told**_

_**I feel something so right**_

_**By doing the wrong thing**_

_**And I feel something so wrong**_

_**By doing the right thing**_

_**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**_

_**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_''

Garth and Humphrey then sang along.

''_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_''

Darren continued to sing.

''_**I feel the love**_

_**And I feel it burn**_

_**Down this river every turn**_

_**Hope is our four letter word**_

_**Make that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Old, but I'm not that old**_

_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_

_**And I don't think the world is sold**_

_**I'm just doing what we're told**_

_**And I feel something so wrong**_

_**By doing the right thing**_

_**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**_

_**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**_''

Garth and Humphrey then continued to sing along.

''_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**Oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Sing in the river**_

_**The lessons I learned **_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Sing in the river**_

_**The lessons I learned **_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Sing in the river**_

_**The lessons I learned **_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Sing in the river**_

_**The lessons I learned**_''

Darren sang as he twisted his neck from left to right.

''_**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_''

Darren, Garth and Humphrey began to sing the finale.

''_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Sing in the river**_

_**The lessons I learned **_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Sing in the river**_

_**The lessons I learned **_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Sing in the river**_

_**The lessons I learned **_

_**Take that money**_

_**Watch it burn**_

_**Sing in the river**_

_**The lessons I learned**_''

They made a wonderful pose and the large crowd cheered, feeling really hyper and ready to listen to more songs. Darren played another song and began to sing.

''_**Feeling my way through the darkness**_

_**Guided by a beating heart**_

_**I can't tell where the journey will end**_

_**But I know where to start**_

_**They tell me I'm too young to understand**_

_**They say I'm caught up in a dream**_

_**Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes**_

_**Well that's fine by me**_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_

_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_

_**All this time I was finding myself**_

_**And I didn't know I was lost **_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_

_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_

_**All this time I was finding myself**_

_**And I didn't know I was lost**_

Darren, Garth and Humphrey began to dance wildly, so as the crowd. They felt so good and the old wolves felt young again for their first experience. Darren continued to sing.

''_**I tried carrying the weight of the world**_

_**But I only have two hands**_

_**Hope I get the chance to travel the world**_

_**But I don't have any plans**_

_**Wish that I could stay forever this young**_

_**Not afraid to close my eyes**_

_**Life's a game made for everyone**_

_**And love is the prize**_''

Darren winked at Reba and Janice who was standing in the crowd and they saw it, then fainted. Darren smiled and continued to sing the finale.

''_**So wake me up when it's all over**_

_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_

_**All this time I was finding myself**_

_**And I didn't know I was lost **_

_**So wake me up when it's all over**_

_**When I'm wiser and I'm older**_

_**All this time I was finding myself**_

_**And I didn't know I was lost **_

_**Didn't know I was lost**_

_**I didn't know I was lost**_

_**I didn't know I was lost**_

_**I didn't know**_''

The music continued and the crowd danced wildly. A few hours later, the concert ended and all of the wolves began to head home with a smile. Darren descended and began to head towards his mate and friends who were standing a few meters away from him. When he arrived, his pups ran to him with a smile and looked at him with their big eyes.

'That was awesome, dad!' Dusk said happily.

'Will you organize another concert?' Light asked.

'Sure, if you want.' Darren said with a smile.

'We do!' The five pups and Garth and Lilly's pups shouted.

'Wow. Please, don't shout.' Darren said, covering his ears.

Princess, Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly laughed, then Winston, Eve, Claudette, Mark, Stinky and Runt appeared.

'Thank you, Darren. I never felt so good in years.' Winston said.

'No problem.' Darren said with a smile.

'Well, we should rest now, and my back's killing me.' Tony said as he twisted his bones, creating a 'crack' sound.

'Yeah. Our pups are sleepy now.' Garth said as he looked at his pups, trying to keep their eyelids up and yawning.

'Good night everyone.' Darren said, and began to head back to his den with Princess and their pups.

'Good night Mark.' Claudette said with a smile before following her parents back to their den.

'Good night Claudette.' Mark said, and followed Winston and Eve back to their den, hoping to see her soon…


	8. Chapter 7 : Wind Bride

Chapter 7 : Wind Bride

In Mark's dreams, he regained the vision of his past, continuing where he had stopped. He sat with his family in the form of a circle around a large dead Caribou. Mark's mother, who has white fur, yellow eyes and wore a white cape on her back with a lightning symbol on it, spoke in a happy tone.

'I'm so happy for my son. He's going to get married!'

'Well, on the sad part, I don't even like her.' Mark said with a frown.

'I know son, but you have to keep the relationship between the Wind pack strong, or else there'll be a lot of problems created.' Mark's father said.

Mark's father has white fur, yellow eyes, muscular body and wore an ancient silver armor with lightning symbols on it. Mark then spoke.

'Martin and I played with her since when we're pups, but I never had a crush on her. Why must it be me to marry her?'

'It's because you're my oldest son, Mark. And it's about responsibility.' Mark's father said.

'Dad, Martin was born a few minutes later than me.' Mark said with an annoyed expression.

'That's still counted.' Mark's father said.

Mark then noticed the looks on his brother's face who was sitting beside him, telling him that he has feeling for her. Mark thought to himself.

'Why can't wolves find their true love instead of marrying a wolf that you don't like?'

His vision went black, and he woke up. He looked around and found Winston and Eve still asleep, so he got up, stretched his muscle and yawned, then left the den. It was early in the morning, and it was too early for him to wake up. Surprisingly, he felt really energized and awake, his excitement of meeting his lover again was overwhelming him. He began to head towards Humphrey and Kate's den, wondering if she's still asleep. When he arrived, he found Claudette sleeping on one corner of the den while her brothers slept close to their parents. He began to walk towards her silently, lied beside her and placed his paw around her shoulder. He then closed his eyes and rest, hoping that she'll be awake soon.

Two hours later, Claudette began to wake up from her sleep, and was surprised to find Mark lying beside her. She smiled and decided to wake him up. She nudged him several times and his eyes began to open. He looked at her and smiled, then whispered.

'You're finally awake.'

'Why are you here?' Claudette whispered.

'Well, I woke up too early just to see you again. So I came here to see if you're still asleep. And you are.' Mark whispered with a smile.

Claudette giggled and gave him a kiss in the lips. He kissed back and a voice rang in the den.

'What do we have here?'

Mark and Claudette turned towards the source of the voice and found Humphrey, Kate, Stinky and Runt already awake, sitting straight and looking at them with a smile. Mark jumped, and it made Humphrey laughed hard and Kate giggled. Mark blushed, never thought of when Claudette's parents and brothers are going to wake up. Claudette got on her feet and stretched her muscle, and sat beside her lover. Claudette then spoke a question that caused Mark to make another jump.

'Mom, dad, can Mark sleep with me tonight?'

Humphrey, Kate, Stinky and Runt looked at her with a shocked expression, then Humphrey replied with a smile.

'Sure.'

'Really?' Claudette asked in excitement.

Kate nodded, and Claudette jumped around happily. Mark smiled and spoke.

'Thank you.'

'If Darren trusts you, we do too.' Humphrey said.

'Looks like you guys don't have to look for me to tell me about this.' A voice said.

They turned towards the entrance of the den and found Darren looking at them with a smile. Claudette then leaped at Darren, surprising him and hugged him tightly.

'Thank you, Uncle Darren!' Claudette said happily.

'No problem.' Darren said.

'Um, Darren. I need to speak to you. Privately.' Mark said, remembering about his dreams.

'Sure.' Darren said as he began to exit the den.

'Can I come along?' Claudette asked.

'Of course you can.' Mark said.

Claudette smiled and began to follow Mark as he exits the den. Darren then faced towards the two love birds and sat down.

'So, what is it?' Darren asked.

'I had a vision of my memory again, in my dreams.' Mark said.

'What is it about?' Claudette asked.

'It's something about my marriage… with other packs… it's called… the Wind pack.' Mark said as he tried to recall his dreams.

Claudette was shocked to hear the words from his mouth, especially his marriage with other packs. She then lowered her head and shed a tear. Mark noticed, and gently lifted her with his soft paws and kissed her passionately, then spoke.

'But don't worry. In my dreams, it showed that I have no feelings for the girl that I'm going to marry. You're the only one that I loved, Claudette.'

Claudette smiled and placed her head on his chest. He hugged her and Darren smiled, then spoke.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is this pack called 'Wind pack'?'

'I don't know, but my dad wants me to marry the daughter of the leader. He even talks about responsibility.' Mark said with a frown.

'The same problem that happened in this pack before.' Claudette said.

'Really?' Mark asked.

'Yes. Before in the pack law, it's stated that Alphas cannot marry with omegas, but after witnessing how my parents are in love and they're not the same rank, Winston and Tony decided to change the law.' Claudette explained.

'Wow.' Mark said in amazement.

'I'm guessing that you run away from your marriage. That's how you ended up here.' Darren said.

'Maybe, but we can't confirm.' Mark said.

Darren's instincts told him that someone's eavesdropping, and he spoke.

'I know you're listening, Humphrey, Kate, Stinky and Runt. Come out.'

The four wolves then exited the den and sat beside Claudette.

'Aw, come on. How did you know that we're eavesdropping?' Humphrey asked.

'Don't forget that I'm an Assassin, Humphrey. You and Kate are too.' Darren said with a smile.

'Wow. You never told me that your parents are Assassins, Claudette.' Mark said in amazement.

'Well, they became Assassins just to save my little brother.' Claudette said.

'That's me.' Runt said.

'Cool. Can I be one?' Mark asked in excitement.

'I don't think you need to. You are already strong.' Darren said.

'Okay.' Mark said, feeling satisfied of his abilities.

'Well, I got to get back to my pups. They really want me to stay with them.' Darren said.

'See you later.' Humphrey said and Darren began to head back to his den.

'I'm starving.' Runt said as he pat his grumbling tummy.

'Let's go and have breakfast. You can come along, Mark.' Humphrey said.

'Thank you.' Mark said, and they began to head towards the Hunting Ground…


	9. Chapter 8 : Brother's Descend

Chapter 8 : Brother's Descend

The sun was fully up in the clear sky when they arrived at the Hunting Ground. Claudette then spoke to her parents and brothers.

'I'll be hunting with Mark. I'll meet you guys back here.'

'Happy hunting.' Humphrey said with a smile, and they began to walk into the forest.

Claudette and Mark began to stalk on a large Caribou once sighted. At the right moment, they leaped and gripped its neck tightly with their mouth. The Caribou began to struggle, but after a few minutes, it slowly lied on the ground and died due to continuous bleeding from its neck.

'Good job.' Mark said with a smile.

'You too.' Claudette replied, then gripped the neck of the dead Caribou with her mouth. 'Let's drag it back to the entrance.'

'Okay.' Mark said, and gripped the Caribou's back with its mouth.

They then began to drag their prize to their destination. When they arrived, Humphrey, Kate, Stinky and Runt were already feasting on a large Caribou. They turned their head towards them as they approached.

'Well, you're finally back.' Humphrey said.

'Yeah. I thought you would do something…' Stinky said, then was elbowed into the ribs by Runt.

'Ow!' Stinky yelped.

'Thank you, Runt.' Claudette said with a smile.

'No problem, sis.' Runt replied with a smile.

'Well, let's start eating.' Mark said as he lay down their prize.

They had a wonderful breakfast; eating and chatting happily at the same time. Mark felt the comfort of family from these wolves, then vanished when a strange feeling appeared. He turned towards where his senses told him to and saw a thin flash of lightning, with no thunder accompanied. He knew that isn't usual. As he began to head towards the direction of where the lightning had striked, Claudette spoke.

'Where are you going?'

'Be right back, Claudette.' Mark said, and wiped his muzzle with hers before beginning his objective.

He ran at top speed, wondering if the unusual flash of lightning may be related to his family. He then arrived at a small clearing and there stood a white wolf, gripping a dead Caribou with its mouth. Mark then approached towards it slowly and spoke.

'Martin?'

The white wolf turned towards him and made a surprised expression, then leaped at him and hugged him tightly in its paws.

'Mark! So glad to see you.' Martin said happily.

'Why are you here?' Mark asked, loosening himself from the tight hug.

'I'm here just to hunt for mom and dad.' Martin said, then remembered something important. 'I need to tell you something.'

'What is it?' Mark asked curiously.

'Dad's sending out highly-skilled assassins to search for you. So be careful when you're going out.' Martin said.

'Okay, but um, did I ran away?' Mark asked.

'Ran away?' Martin said with a puzzled expression.

'Because of the wedding?' Mark asked.

Martin was silent for a few seconds, then spoke.

'Yes. You ran down here just to hide yourself.'

'I see. Wait, how did you know that?' Mark asked.

'It's because you're the one who told me, and I helped you in running away. By the way, her name's Gale.' Martin said.

Mark began to feel pain in his head. He placed his paws on his head and began to yelp, but was silenced by Martin when he placed his paws on his mouth.

'Quiet. I don't want anyone to see me.' Martin whispered.

A memory then began to play in Mark's mind.

**-Mark- **

I had to run away. Marrying a woman that I never loved would not bring any happiness to me and her. The beautiful moon was up in the night sky, and I woke up to begin my escape. I walked silently away from my parents who were asleep and began to nudge my brother.

'Martin, wake up.' I whispered.

Martin's eyes began to open and looked at me sleepily.

'What is it?' Martin asked.

'It's time, and keep your voice down.' I said.

He began to get on his feet and accompanied me towards my destination. We walked pass my pack who were sleeping soundly, and a few minutes later, we arrived at our destination. We were standing on a land formed by clouds, where my pack lived happily together. Martin then patted on the soft cloud and a large, square-shaped cloud began to descend, heading down towards the land slowly. I leaped and landed on it, then turned towards my brother who was wearing a sad expression.

'Are you sure about this?' Martin asked.

'Yes, and I know that you love Gale, Martin. I can look after myself. Just don't tell dad and mom about this.' I said with a smile.

'Okay. Stay safe, brother.' Martin said, and watched as i descended lower to the green land.

A few minutes later, the cloud stopped and I leaped down, then watched as the cloud began to return back to my homeland. I was in a forest showered by the moonlight, and I began to search for shelter. I then noticed a hollow log and crawled into it, then closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. A vision of my father telling a story to me and my brother appeared in my dream.

'There was once a powerful and legendary wolf who led our pack victoriously. It was white, muscular, yellow eyes and carried a sword named 'Kirin'. Long before, the Wind and Lightning pack were enemies. The legendary wolf tried to make peace with its enemy, but the Wind pack refused and started a war. The legendary wolf didn't joined, but he stopped it by drawing his sword and summoned a large lightning wolf in the sky, The Wind pack backed away in fear and after hours of discussions in their pack, they finally agreed to make peace with the Lightning pack. The legendary wolf even married with the daughter of the Wind pack, keeping their friendship strong. Unfortunately, every wolf aged and the legendary wolf died. But legend says that he will chose a wolf to receive its powers.'

'Dad, do you know how does 'Kirin' looks like?' I asked.

'No, but your oldest ancestors has seen it, which is the son and daughter of the legendary wolf.' My father said.

'Who do you think he will choose, dad?' Martin asked.

Their father laughed, then spoke.

'I don't know, son. But he will make his wise decisions.' He said.

My vision went black, and I woke up from my sleep. The sun was shining brightly in the clear sky, and I began to crawl out of the den. I stretched my muscle, yawned and began to search for food. A few minutes later, I spotted a Caribou and began to approach it slowly. At the right moment, I leaped and slashed its throat with my claws that contains an electric aura. The Caribou died instantly and collapsed. I began to feast on my prize, but a few minutes later, a dark, evil voice rang in my location.

'Hello, Mark.'

I began to look around my surroundings, and found no one until I saw a black figure began to walked towards me. It was a wolf with red eyes and has a dark aura. I began to surround myself in electric currents, forming a barrier. The black wolf made an evil grin.

'You have an incredible power, Mark. I wonder if I can have it.' The black wolf said.

'Who are you?' I growled.

'Oh, you don't have to know. All you need to know is how dangerous you are in your current condition!' The black wolf roared, and a dark aura began to form around me.

Everything around me was black, except for the barrier that was in. I then roared.

'Show yourself!'

I then felt a touch on my forehead and I looked up. Surprisingly, he passed through my barrier and his paw was on my head.

'With pleasure.' He said with an evil smile.

A pain then surged in my head. I screamed, and turned the barrier into an electric explosion. The black wolf yelped and the darkness around me disappeared. I touched my forehead which was still in pain and shouted.

'What did you do to me?!'

The black wolf spat out blood and made an evil laugh, then spoke.

'What I did is to erase your memory slowly so you can be my pet.'

'Damn you!' I shouted, and began to run away.

His evil voice then roared behind me.

'I guess I'll just have to kill you!'

I ran at my limits, heading towards a pack where I've seen before when I hunted food for my parents here in the forest…

**Reality **

Mark then regained all of his memory. He looked at his claws and tried to use his powers. Electric currents began to surround him and his claws. He smiled and Martin began to speak.

'What's wrong?'

'Someone's hunting for me, brother. A black wolf.' Mark said.

'A black wolf?' Martin asked.

'Yes. He erased my memory when I arrived here. But now I regained it, and I need to tell my friends about this.' Mark said.

'Friends?' Martin asked with a puzzled expression.

'Yes, but I'll tell you next time we meet. You have to get back to mom and dad now before they feel suspicious about you.' Mark said.

'Okay. Be careful, brother.' Martin said as he gripped his prize and zapped back to their homeland.

Mark began to turn back to his original appearance and ran back to Claudette. When he arrived, Claudette was already done with her meal, leaving some meat for him, and chatting with her family. They turned their head towards them as he approached.

'What took you so long?' Claudette asked.

'We gotta go.' Mark said.

'Why? You haven't finish your meal yet.' Humphrey asked.

'I don't feel like eating now. I have to get to Darren immediately. Call Winston, Eve and Tony to meet me at Darren and Princess's den.' Mark said.

'Got it.' Runt said, and began to head towards Winston and Eve's den.

'What is it, Mark?' Claudette asked curiously as they began to head towards their destination.

'I regained all of my memory.' Mark said.

'Really? How?' Claudette asked.

'I'll explain everything once we're at Darren and Princess's den.' Mark said, and they sped off to their destination immediately…


	10. Chapter 9 : Ready To Face The Storm

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update due to some issues on my internet. I'll be busy with some assignments from school, so i might update late. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and i'm very happy to see more reviews on my story. Have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Ready To Face The Storm

Darren was playing hide-and-seek with his pups in his den, with Princess watching. Darren closed his eyes and counted to ten, then opened and began to search for his pups.

'Ready or not, here I come!' Darren said happily.

His instincts told him that his pups were hiding behind their mother, and he looked towards Princess who was smiling at him.

'I guess they're not here. I should search outside.' Darren said, and winked at Princess before exiting the den.

Their pups watched as he left, and began to run towards the entrance of the den. Light peeked outside and found his father nowhere to be seen. He then turned towards his brothers and sisters.

'Dad's gone.'

'How can he not know that we're hiding behind mom?' Luna asked curiously.

'Oh, did i?' A male voice said.

They turned towards the entrance and found their father staring at them. They screamed and began to run around the den as their father chases them. Princess giggled and watched as her pups hid behind her and giggled playfully, then turned towards her mate who stopped infront of her.

'Where are the pups?' Darren asked, acting foolishly.

'I don't know.' Princess said with a smile.

'Well, that leaves you and me, my beautiful flower.' Darren said as he touches Princess's beautiful face with his soft paws.

Princess giggled and kissed him in the lips. He kissed back and heard the disgusted sounds of their pups. They then leaped at their father, pushing him down to the ground and stood on his body.

'We got you!' They said playfully.

'Well, since when does this game changed its rules?' Darren asked with an eyebrow shot up.

'Since um…' Dusk said as he began to think.

'That means the rules are still the same.' Darren said with a grin.

Their pups screamed and began to run away. Darren got up and began to fling them, one by one, onto his back.

'Now I got all of you.' Darren said.

'That was fun!' Amber said playfully.

'Do that again, dad!' Angel said in excitement.

'Sure.' Darren said, and began to lower his body, allowing them to leap down to the ground.

Just when he's about to continue their game, Mark, Claudette, Humphrey, Kate and Stinky entered the den.

'Hey guys.' Darren greeted with a smile.

'Hi Darren. I have good news and bad news.' Mark said as the four visitors began to sit down infront of him.

'What's the good news?' Princess asked as she walked towards her mate and sat beside him with her pups.

'The good news is, I recovered all of my memory.' Mark said with a smile.

'Congratulations.' Darren said with a smile.

'But the bad news is… my father's sending out assassins to bring me back home.' Mark said with a frown.

Darren was silent for a few seconds, then spoke.

'Well Mark, we have two choices.'

'What are they?' Claudette asked.

'It's either you kept running away from them or you face them and tell the truth.' Darren said.

Mark thought for a while, then spoke.

'But what if they-' His sentence was cut-short when Darren spoke.

'Don't worry. I will stand at your side, and help you in persuading them to let you stay.'

Mark smiled and spoke.

'Thank you.'

'So, what choice will you pick, Mark?' Darren asked.

Mark looked at Claudette who was staring at him, hoping that he will tell the truth to his parents. In the end, she felt relieved when he spoke.

'Tell them the truth.'

Darren smiled and was happy that he didn't pick the foolish choice. He then spoke.

'I'll search for these assassins, and tell them to ask your father to meet us at the valley.'

'Okay.' Mark said, feeling nervous about his choice.

'Well, looks like it's time for lunch. Time to hunt.' Darren said with a smile.

'Yeah. My tummy's growling.' Humphrey said as he patted his upset tummy and everyone laughed.

Runt then came in without Winston, Eve or Tony behind him. They turned towards him as he entered.

'Where's Winston, Eve and Tony, Runt?' Mark asked curiously.

'They told me to let Darren handle this instead of them.' Runt said.

'I see. Runt, tell them to meet us at the valley tomorrow. I'm going to need their help in this.' Darren said.

'Okay, Uncle Darren.' Runt said.

'And don't be late for lunch at the Hunting Ground, Runt.' Kate said.

'Okay, mom.' Runt said and left the den.

'Let's get moving. Be right back, Princess. I'll get lunch.' Darren said, and gave her a kiss before exiting the den with the four visitors.

Darren began to head towards the Hunting Ground with the four wolves, asking Mark for help in sensing these assassins.

'They don't know how I look like without my powers, so I'll be fine. You should be careful. They're highly-skilled.' Mark said.

'Don't forget that I am an assassin too.' Darren said.

'Oh, right.' Mark said with a smile.

When they arrived, Mark and Darren began to sense a powerful aura in their area. They watched as Darren ran into the forest at top speed. Darren then stopped when he saw four white wolves wearing silver armor with lightning symbols on it. He let out a deep breath, and began to approach them. They turned towards him and turned into their fighting stance with electric currents around them.

'I mean no harm, but just to tell you that your future leader is staying at my den and he's safe. I'm taking care of him. Tell your leader to meet me at the valley.' Darren said.

They looked at him curiously, then nodded when he spoke.

'Trust me, I'm not an ordinary wolf.'

They then zapped towards the sky as lightning, and Darren let out a breath of relief, then began to search for a Caribou. He began to stalk a large Caribou and at the right moment, he leaped and slashed it with his extended claws. It collapsed to the ground and died instantly. Darren began to drag his prize back to his den. As he passes by the entrance of the Hunting Ground, Claudette, Humphrey, Kate, Stinky, Runt and Mark looked at him and was glad that he wasn't hurt in sending a message to Mark's father.

**On a large cloud **

The four lightning assassins stood infront of their leader and its mate with a serious expression. One of them then spoke.

'Sir, a white wolf who lived below told us that our future leader want us to meet him at the valley tomorrow.'

'And why did you believe this wolf?' Their leader's mate asked.

'It's because we sensed a powerful aura from him, sir.' Another of the four assassins said.

Their leader thought for a while, then spoke.

'We'll follow then.'

'Yes, sir.' The four assassins said.

'You are dismissed.' Their leader's mate said, and the four assassins began to walk away.

The leader's mate then turned to its husband and spoke.

'Can we really trust this wolf?'

'I don't know, but I'll bring an army down there if I'm getting my son back.' The leader said.

**At Humphrey and Kate's den **

Time passes quickly, and it was already night time. Humphrey, Kate, Stinky and Runt were already asleep, except for Claudette and Mark. They were enjoying their time sleeping together for the first time, until Mark noticed a tear flow down from her eyes.

'What's wrong?' Mark asked as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

'I'm just afraid that if your dad doesn't allow you to stay…' Claudette said sadly.

Mark then lied down on the ground with Claudette and gently placed her head on his chest.

'Even if he doesn't, I will disobey him and stay with you, Claudette. Because I love you.' Mark said with a smile.

Claudette smiled and wiped her tears, then gave Mark a passionate kiss. He kissed back and they closed their eyes.

'Good night, Claudette.' Mark said.

'Good night, Mark.' Claudette said, and they fell into a deep sleep.

Unfortunately, a black figure stood out of the dark and placed its paw on Mark's forehead, absorbing his powers…


	11. Chapter 10 : Change In Law

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm trying my best to write new chapters for you guys if i have some spare time. Well, anyways, i have a news to tell you guys. In case you didn't know, there's a petition created by Cadpig and Lilly Appreciation Society and it's about making a Lilly and Garth movie. As you know, Lilly and Garth are the amazing couple in Alpha and Omega 1 & 2 and they're the one who united the packs. You can check it out by searching on google(I can't give you the link as does not allow any links to appear in stories) and just search 'Making a Lilly and Garth movie'. So far it's 31 supporters(must reach 100, needs 69). All you need to do is sign it. I've already signed it and i hope that you do too. I also hope that you enjoy this chapter and have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Change In Law

The bright sun rose high up in the clear sky, showering the territory of the United pack with its powerful light. Mark began to open his eyes, and remembered that it was time to face his fear. He then looked at Claudette who was lying on his chest and still asleep, wearing a beautiful smile. He smiled, then began to nudge her, waking her up. A few seconds later, Claudette's eyelids began to rise, revealing her beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes then met his.

'Good morning, my beautiful alpha wolf.' Mark greeted with a smile.

'Good morning, my handsome wolf.' Claudette greeted with a smile.

Both of them began to get on their feet and stretched their muscles, followed by a yawn.

'Let's hunt for breakfast.' Mark said.

'Okay.' Claudette said, and they exited the den silently, trying not to wake up Claudette's parents and brothers who were still asleep.

As they began to walk towards the Hunting Ground and smelling the fresh air at the same time, Claudette began their chat.

'So, how does your father looks like?'

'Well, he has the same colour of my fur, old, muscular, wore an armor of our ancestors and has yellow eyes. But he's wise in everything that he do.' Mark said.

'Of course he is. If not, he wouldn't be allowed to lead your pack.' Claudette said with a smile.

'Yeah. You're right.' Mark said with a smile.

Claudette then began to lower her head. Mark knows what was bothering her and they stopped. He lifted her face up gently and looked into her eyes.

'Don't worry. I'm sure my parents will accept my wish of staying with you.' Mark said.

Claudette smiled and kissed him in the lips. He kissed back and they continued their walk. When they arrived, they began to search for their prey, and found a Caribou feeding on the tall grass. They approached towards it slowly, and at the right moment, they leaped and sank their fangs into its throat. They ripped it open and the Caribou collapsed to the ground weakly, then died.

'Good work.' Mark said.

'Let's start dragging it back to the entrance.' Claudette said, and gripped the neck of the Caribou.

'Okay.' Mark said, and he gripped the back of the Caribou.

They then began to drag their prize back to the entrance of the Hunting Ground. When they arrived, they dropped it and saw Darren already dragging his hunt back to his den. He turned towards them as they approached.

'Good morning, Uncle Darren.' Claudette greeted.

'Morning.' Darren replied with a smile as he dropped his prize on the ground.

He then faced towards Mark who looked nervously at him.

'Are you ready? We'll be meeting your parents after breakfast.' Darren said.

'Yeah, I think.' Mark said.

'Well, eat up. Princess and my pups should be awake now.' Darren said as he began to grip his prize with his mouth.

'Okay. See you later.' Claudette said.

After a few meters away from them, Darren shouted.

'Remember that it's at the valley!'

'We will!' Mark shouted back and watched as Darren left the Hunting Ground, then continued his feast on the Caribou with Claudette.

A few minutes later, Humphrey, Kate, Stinky, Runt and Garth appeared and noticed the two love birds already having their breakfast. Claudette and Mark turned towards them as they approached.

'Well, good morning, you two.' Garth greeted with a smile.

'Morning, Uncle Garth.' Claudette greeted.

'We'll be there for you, Mark.' Humphrey said as he placed his paw on Mark's shoulder.

'Thank you.' Mark said with a smile.

'Time to hunt. I don't want my beautiful mate and pups to starve.' Garth said as he began to walk into the forest.

'I'll see you two at the Valley.' Kate said as the four wolves began to follow Garth.

She then turned her head towards Mark before entering the forest.

'Mark, look after my daughter, will you?' Kate asked.

'I'll protect her with my life, ma'am.' Mark said as he placed his paw on his chest.

'Good to hear that.' Kate said with a smile, then entered the forest.

Claudette hugged Mark and kissed him in the lips. He kissed back and smiled, then spoke.

'Let's finish our meal quickly.'

'Okay.' Claudette said, and they continued their feast.

A few minutes later, they finally finished their meal and began to head towards the valley, leaving a pile of bones behind them…

**At Darren and Princess's den **

Princess and her pups were already done with their meal after Darren's return with a large Caribou, and the couple spoke to their pups before leaving the den.

'Now, stay in the den, my little angels. Your dad and I will be back soon.' Princess said in a gentle tone.

'Where are you going, mom?' Angel asked curiously.

'Your mom and I got some stuff to do.' Darren said.

'Look after your sisters, will you, Dusk and Light?' Princess asked.

'We will, mom.' Dusk said.

'Be back soon, mom and dad.' Light said as he waved his small paw at his parents.

Darren and Princess smiled, then left the den and began to head towards the Valley. Back in the den, Amber noticed the worried looks on Angel's face and asked about what was bothering her.

'I had a feeling that my nightmare's coming true.' Angel said in a trembling voice.

'Dad and mom will be fine. After all, dad's powerful and strong. He'll keep mom safe.' Amber said.

'Yeah. Don't be afraid, sis.' Luna said, joining into the conversation.

'Well, okay.' Angel said.

Unfortunately, Angel watched as her brothers and sisters played with each other and when they didn't notice, she slipped out of the den and began to sniff for her parent's scent. Finally, she caught her mother's scent and began to follow it, leading her towards the Valley.

**At the Valley **

When Darren and Princess arrived at their destination, Princess was surprised to find his father sitting beside Winston, Tony and Eve, with the whole Eastern pack behind them. The four wolves turned their head towards them as they approached.

'Dad? What are you doing here?' Princess asked curiously.

'I'm here to help in persuading the Lightning Lord.' King said with a smile.

'It's okay, Princess. He'll be fine.' Winston said.

'Well, okay then.' Princess said with a smile.

Darren and Princess then sat beside them and watched as Garth and Lilly began to appear, followed by Humphrey, Kate, Stinky, Runt, and lastly, Claudette and Mark arrived and sat beside a row of twelve wolves. A few minutes later, dark clouds began to form above them. Mark and Darren sensed a powerful aura from the clouds.

'He's here.' Mark said.

A flash of lightning then rocked the ground, and appeared a white wolf couple, a brown wolf, a young adult white wolf and a brown female wolf. Mark and Darren began to walk towards them first, followed by the others. Mark then hugged his mother when she ran towards him, and smiled at his brother who was standing beside the beautiful brown female wolf. Mark's father began to walk towards him, then spoke when he stood infront of him.

'I'm happy to see you, son.'

'I'm happy too.' Mark said as he hugged his father.

'So, this is the wolf whom my assassins sensed a powerful aura from?' The lightning lord asked.

'It is an honour to meet you, sir.' Darren said with a smile.

'It will be my pleasure.' The lightning lord replied with a smile.

A bright light began to descend from the sky, and it revealed to be Shadow of Light when it landed on the ground.

'Hello, Shadow of Light.' The lightning lord said.

'Hello, my friend.' Shadow of Light said with a smile.

'So, why did you run away, Mark?' Mark's mother asked.

'It's because… I can't marry a wolf that I never loved.' Mark said as he lowers his head.

'What?!' Mark's father said in shock.

'That's true, dad.' Martin said as he began to walk towards his brother.

'You know about this too, Martin?' Mark's mother asked.

'Yes. And I loved Gale, mom.' Martin said.

'And I loved Martin. I already had a crush on him since we were young.' A brown female known as Gale said.

'But, the pack law of the Storm-' The lightning lord's sentence was cut-short when Winston, Eve and Tony stepped in.

'The law can be changed, sir. Tell me tell you a story about my daughter, Kate.' Winston said and watched as Kate and Humphrey began to walk towards him.

'The pack law stated that Alphas and Omegas cannot marry or mate with each other, but after witnessing how my daughter fell in love with an omega and how they truly meant for each other, my friend and I decided to change the law. The reason that I'm saying this is to make the same wise decision as mine, and that is changing the law.' Winston said.

The lightning lord thought for a while, then spoke.

'The law of the Storm stated that only the oldest son of the pack can marry the other pack, but since you've convinced me to change it, I will, if my friend agrees with me.'

He then turned towards the old brown wolf who was wearing an ancient brown armor with a wind symbol on it, and saw his nod in agreement. The lightning lord then turned back to Winston and spoke.

'We will change the law, stating that any son or daughter, either oldest or youngest, from both packs can marry with the other pack.'

The United pack then cheered happily and Martin and Gale hugged each other tightly. The lightning lord then spoke.

'Have you found your girlfriend, Mark?'

'Yes.' Mark said, looking at Claudette who was walking towards him.

'She's beautiful.' Mark's mom said in amazement.

'Yeah. She's my beautiful flower.' Mark said.

Claudette giggled and kissed him in the lips. He kissed back, then turned towards his father.

'I'm very proud of you, my son.' Mark's father said happily.

'Thanks, dad.' Mark said with a smile.

'Well, that was easy, wasn't it?' Claudette said as she looked at her boyfriend.

'Yeah. I told you we have nothing to worry about.' Mark said.

But their happiness ended when the lightning family, old brown wolf and its daughter, and Darren sensed a powerful, dark aura behind them. They turned around and saw a black wolf walking out of the shadow and heading towards them.

'Who is that?' The lightning lord asked.

'That's the wolf who erased my memory!' Mark shouted.

'Well, now he's here to kill us.' Darren said, turning into his fighting stance…


	12. Chapter 11 : The Legend Returns

Chapter 11 : The Legend Returns

**At Darren and Princess's den **

The four wolf pups were resting from all of the games that they've played in the den, until Amber noticed Angel's absence.

'Where's Angel?' Amber asked.

'Oh no…' Luna said, knowing what Angel had in mind.

'What is it, sis?' Dusk asked.

'She must've went to look for mom and dad.' Luna said.

'Well, we better go and get her back.' Light said.

They then exited the den and began to search for their sister's scent. A few seconds later, Amber caught it and they began to follow it, leading them straight towards the valley…

**At the Valley**

The black wolf then stood infront of them, wearing an evil grin. The Lightning Lord then spoke.

'Hello, Shadow of Darkness.'

'Hello, my friend. I'm sorry to disrupt your 'family reunion'.' Shadow of Darkness said in an evil tone.

'Dad, you know him?' Mark asked in shock.

'Yes. He's the brother of Shadow of Light.' The lightning Lord said as he stared at the black wolf.

'And the wolf who's trying to kill me and his own brother.' Darren growled.

Shadow of Darkness made an evil laugh, then spoke.

'So you're Darren, eh? That's a really powerful aura you have there.'

Darren growled at him, and he continued.

'I'm here to avenge Hunter, my favourite student's death, by killing Darren myself.'

'Please, brother. Why don't we make peace, and lived like the way they were before?' Shadow of Light pleaded.

'Your beg for peace disgust me, brother. I will kill Darren no matter what.' Shadow of Darkness said.

There was silence in the valley, then Darren spoke.

'Fine then.'

The Lightning couple, Martin, Wind Lord and Gale watched in amazement as Darren's body began to glow, his claws, tail and fangs turned gold in colour, and his eye colour turned yellow. Shadow of Light then spoke.

'You can't win, brother.'

'Oh really? Let me show you something.' Shadow of Darkness said in an evil tone.

Black electric currents began to appear around him, and he shot out a black electric bolt towards his brother. Shadow of Light casted a wall made of light, but was pierced through easily and just when it was about to hit him, the Lightning Lord dashed to him at lightning speed and pushed him away. The bolt flew passed them and hit a tree, incinerating it and created a black smoke on impact.

'How did you-' Shadow of Light's sentence was cut-short when Shadow of Darkness spoke.

'I absorbed Mark's powers when he sleeps. I prefer not to kill him, instead, I want to torture him slowly. And since he has a lover now, that makes everything more exciting.'

Mark began to growl in anger and turned himself into his lightning form; his claws and body began to surround by electric currents, his sapphire eyes turned into yellow, and his small fangs turned into two large, yellow electric fangs, then dashed towards him. Unfortunately, Shadow of Darkness kicked him with his hind legs and sent him flying back to Claudette. He rolled on the ground and Claudette screamed.

'Mark!'

She ran towards him and lend him a shoulder as he got up.

'Are you okay?' Claudette asked in a worried tone.

'I'm fine.' Mark said as he spat out blood and stared at his opponent.

'Damn you!' Mark shouted in anger.

Shadow of Darkness made an evil laugh, then spoke.

'I'll be dealing with Darren first, and you'll be my next victim.'

Darren's blood began to froze as Shadow of Darkness faced towards him and stared with his bloody red eyes, then saw a flash of black lightning bolt flying straight towards him. He dodged it easily and swiftly, dashing from left to right at the speed of light. Shadow of Darkness laughed, then spoke.

'Will you be able to expect this?'

He stomped both of his front legs on the ground and electric currents began to appear below the ground. Some of it appeared exactly below Darren and shocked him. He yelped and lied on the ground weakly. Princess watched in horror and felt that this situation began to be the same as Angel's nightmares, but it turned into reality when Angel appeared and ran towards her father. She nudged him and cried at the same time.

'Dad! Get up, dad!' Angel cried.

Shadow of Darkness laughed, then spoke.

'Since you loved your father so much, I'll send you to meet him then!'

He then shot a black lightning bolt towards Angel. She screamed and closed her eyes, hoping that she will survive. At that moment, Princess know what she had to do. She sprinted towards them and leaped, taking the shot for her daughter. All of the wolves stared in shock and was about to charge when Winston shouted.

'Don't! We can't do anything about this!'

'Dammit!' Humphrey grunted.

'Darren!' Kate screamed.

'I can't watch…' Lilly cried and lied her head on Garth's chest.

Garth placed his paw on her back and hugged her tightly, then closed his eyes. Amber, Luna, Dusk and Light then appeared and stared at their parents who were lying on the ground, then ran towards them. They nudged their parents several times, with their tears dropping on their parent's faces.

'Dad! Mom! Wake up!' They cried.

Darren began to open his eyes, and was surprised to find his pups infront of him and crying hard.

'What are you guys doing here?' Darren asked weakly.

'Dad!' His pups cried and hugged him tightly.

'Where's mom?' Darren asked.

'She's…' Angel sobbed, then cried really hard.

Darren got on his feet and stood in fear as he saw his mate lying on the ground lifelessly. He ran towards her and turned her towards him, then saw her dying looks. Tears began to flow from his yellow eyes as he lifted his mate's head and placed it on his chest.

'You'll be fine, Princess. You'll be fine.' Darren said in a trembling tone.

'What happened? Why is mom like this?' Luna asked immediately.

'She blocked the lightning bolt for me and Dad!' Angel cried.

Princess then began to whisper and Darren lowered his ear on her mouth.

'I… love… you, Darren… See… you… in… the… afterlife…'

Her lips stopped moving, and Darren began to cry. Dark clouds began to form above them, flashing lightning and roaring thunders. Shadow of Darkness made an evil laugh, then spoke.

'This is what happens when you messed with me.'

All of the emotions in Darren's heart began to disappear, and one of them stayed and took over his mind, and it was rage. He lowered his head and gently placed his mate's head on the ground, then spoke.

'Stay near your mother, pups.'

'Okay, dad.' Dusk sobbed.

'Continue on crying over your dead mate, Darren. I'll be killing this two love birds now.' Shadow of Darkness said as he faced towards Claudette and Mark.

He charged up a black electric bolt and shot it towards them. Mark hugged his future mate and faced his back towards the incoming bolt, then whispered.

'I love you, Claudette.'

'I love you, Mark.' Claudette whispered, and they closed their eyes, ready to meet their fate.

A black smoke then formed on impact, and Shadow of Darkness laughed in excitement.

'Oh, this is so much fun!' He said.

Surprisingly, as the black smoke disappeared, all of the wolves were surprised to find Darren standing infront of the two love birds, with blood flowing from his mouth.

'Dad!' His pups cried.

The dark clouds began to roar louder, and the United pack began to tremble in fear.

'Dad, what's wrong with the clouds?' Martin asked.

'I don't know, but I'm sensing a powerful lightning aura that I've never sensed before.' The lightning Lord said.

'You killed her…' Darren said.

'What?' Shadow of Darkness asked.

'You killed her!' Darren roared, and the thunder in the sky boomed above them.

All of the wolves began to notice little electric sparks appearing around Darren, and the Lightning Lord spoke with a shocked expression.

'Could this be…?'

Shadow of Darkness stood in fear as he had no clue on what's happening to Darren, then shouted and shot a black electric bolt at him.

'Die!'

Just when it was about to hit him, a large lightning bolt shot down from the sky onto Darren. Black smoke covered him and all of the wolves stared in fear. As it began to disappear, an ancient golden armor began to appear, along with a body, claws, large yellow fangs and tail surrounded by an electric aura. All of the wolves stared at him in amazement, except for his opponent. He began to taste defeat even if the fight haven't started.

'Darren?' Humphrey asked.

'What happened to him?' Martin asked.

'The legendary wolf has chosen its warrior. Darren has received the legendary wolf's powers!' The Lightning Lord said.

'What is this?' Shadow of Darkness asked in shock.

'I should not be afraid of the Darkness. It's the Darkness that should be afraid of me.' Darren said.

Shadow of Darkness felt insulted and growled, then shot a black electric bolt at him. He dodged it swiftly and dashed towards his back, then created an electric explosion, sending his opponent flying towards a rock and crashed. Shadow of Darkness then landed on the ground hard. He got onto his feet and watched in horror as Darren howled and a lightning sword shot down from the sky.

'Is that…' Mark said in amazement.

'Kirin.' The Lightning Lord said.

'Prepare to meet your fate, Shadow of Darkness.' Darren said as he pulled out the sword with his mouth and began to charge it.

'I will never die to the Light!' Shadow of Darkness roared, and charged towards him.

Shadow of Light closed his eyes, unable to bear of watching his brother die. Darren waited for moment to strike, and as his opponent got closer, he dashed and slashed him with his blade.

'Lightning Roar.' Darren said, and the thunder boomed.

Shadow of Darkness watched as his body began to flow away as black dust and roared his last words.

'Damn you!'

Darren then began to walk towards his dead mate, with tears rolling down from his eyes. He sat infront of her and howled in pain and sadness. The other wolves surrounded him and followed, so as his pups. A few seconds later, an evil voice boomed around them.

'Hello, Darren.'

They looked around and found no one, then Darren shouted.

'Who are you?'

'I am the Grim Reaper.' The voice said.

All of the wolves stood in fear as they were listening to the death's words. The Grim Reaper then spoke.

'Would you like to bring your mate back to life?'

It rang Darren's mind and he shouted immediately.

'Yes!'

'What would you offer in exchange?' The Grim Reaper asked.

Darren thought for a while, then spoke.

'My life.'

'What?!' All of the wolves said in shock.

'You'll have to prove it to me, wise wolf.' The Grim Reaper said.

Darren began to extend his claws and placed it on his chest. His pups cried and his friends began to scream. Darren then spoke.

'Look after my pups, will ya?'

He stabbed his blade into his chest and pulled it out. Blood was now flowing from his open wound. His powers began to vanish and he walked towards his dead mate weakly, then lied close to her and whispered.

'I love you, Princess. Look after our pups for me…'

He closed his eyes and lied dead beside his mate...


	13. Chapter 12 : Friends With The Reaper

Chapter 12 : Friends With The Reaper

…or is he?

Darren began to open his eyes and widened when he found his dead mate above him, kissing him passionately in the lips. She stopped when she noticed his eyes opened and he spoke.

'Princess?'

'I'm here, Darren.' Princess said with a smile.

Tears began to flow from their eyes, and they hugged each other tightly.

'I thought I lost you.' Darren sobbed.

'Me too.' Princess sobbed.

Amber, Luna, Angel, Dusk and Light then hugged their father tightly and cried really hard.

'Dad!' They cried.

'I'm fine, my little angels.' Darren said in a gentle tone.

He then got onto his feet and looked around, and was surprised to find himself still in the Real World. He placed his paw on his chest where he stabbed with his claw and found no wound or scar.

'Aren't I suppose to be dead?' Darren asked as all of the wolves were staring at them in shock.

'No. You passed the test, Darren.' Princess said.

'Test?' Darren asked curiously.

'I'll explain it to you.' Princess said.

**Princess's Explanation **

**-Princess-**

My vision went black after blocking the incoming bolt for my mate and daughter, and said my last words before leaving the Real World. When I slowly opened my eyes, I found myself lying on a large molten rock surrounded by lava. Screams of pain and despair rang the area around me. I got onto my feet and my blood froze when a skeleton who wore a dark cloak and hood and holds a long scythe stood infront of me. I began to walk backwards, but stopped when it spoke.

'Do not fear, Princess.'

'How did you know my name?' I asked in fear.

'I am the Grim Reaper, reaper of the dead souls. I know every name of the souls who I reaped.' The skeleton said.

'That means…' I said in shock.

'Yes. You're dead, Princess.' The Grim Reaper said.

Tears began to flow from my eyes, and I pleaded immediately.

'Can I see what's happening to my mate?'

'Yes.' The Grim Reaper said and casted a portal, showing Darren standing infront of her lifeless body and crying in pain.

My heart broke at such sight, then shocked when I saw Darren dashed towards Claudette and Mark, and blocked the black lightning bolt for them. Blood began to flow from his mouth.

'Darren!' I cried.

'You can only watch, Princess.' The Grim Reaper said.

Darren roared and Shadow of Darkness shot another bolt of lightning at him. At the same time, a large bolt of lightning shot down from the sky onto Darren. A thick black cloud covered Darren completely, and I began to hope that he will survive. My jaw dropped when I saw Darren in an ancient golden armor and cape with a lightning symbol. His body, fangs, claws and tail were surrounded by electric currents.

'What happened to him?' I asked.

'He has received the power of the legendary wolf, who leaded the Lightning pack victoriously.' The Grim Reaper said.

'How did you know?' I asked curiously.

'It's because I'm here.' A male voice said.

I turned around and found an old white wolf who wore the same armor as what Darren's currently wearing walking towards me and the Grim Reaper.

'You're the legendary wolf?' I asked.

'Yes, and I've chosen Darren due to his strength, intelligence and bravery. He proved himself to be a noble warrior and powerful assassin.' The legendary wolf said.

I continued to watch as Darren howled and a lightning blade shot down from the sky and stabbed into the ground.

'What is that?' I asked.

'It's my powerful blade and loyal companion, Kirin.' The legendary wolf said.

'Wow.' I said in amazement and watched as Darren pulled the sword out with his mouth and stood infront of his opponent.

Shadow of Darkness ran blindly towards Darren and at the right moment, Darren dashed and slashed him with his blade, then spoke something.

'What did he say?' I asked.

'Lightning Roar, my signature technique.' The legendary wolf said proudly.

We watched as Shadow of Darkness began to flew away as black dust and Darren walked towards my body with tears rolling down from his yellow eyes. He sat down and howled in pain and sadness, followed by the other wolves and my pups. The Grim Reaper then spoke an idea that made me jump.

'Would you like to live again, Princess?'

'Yes! I can't leave my mate and pups!' I said as tears began to roll down from my eyes.

'Let's make a test then, shall we?' The legendary wolf said.

'What test?' I asked, sobbing at the same time.

'If he truly loves you, he would sacrifice everything for you. So let's see what he has to offer for your revive.' The Grim Reaper said.

'But he loves me. Everything that he did; hunting for me and our pups, singing romantic songs to me, kissing me every time before leaving the den, shows that he loves me.' I sobbed.

'Those are actions. But what we wanted to see is from the heart, Princess. Would you like to watch? It may hurt your feelings.' The legendary wolf said.

I thought for a while, then spoke.

'Yes.'

'Very well.' The Grim Reaper said and faced towards the portal, then spoke.

'Hello, Darren.'

Darren looked around, then shouted.

'Who are you?'

'I am the Grim Reaper.' The Grim Reaper said.

All of the wolves stood in fear, except for Darren. The Grim Reaper then continued.

'Would you like to bring your mate back to life?'

'Yes!' Darren shouted immediately.

'What would you offer in exchange?' The Grim Reaper asked.

I watched silently as Darren began to think, then felt shocked when he replied.

'My life.'

'You'll have to prove it to me, wise wolf.' The Grim Reaper said.

I watched in horror and pain as Darren began to extend his claws and placed it on his chest. My pups cried as they're about the watch how their father die just after their mother. Darren then spoke to his friends.

'Look after my pups, will ya?'

'No!' I screamed as he stabbed his claws into his chest.

He pulled it out and blood began to flow from his open wound. He walked towards my body weakly and lied close, then whispered.

'I love you, Princess. Look after our pups for me…'

I burst into tears as I watch him close his eyes and died. He truly loved me, and I felt my heart broke into pieces. My pups stood beside our body and kept shaking them, crying hard at the same time. The Grim Reaper then spoke.

'He passed the test.'

'Please. Revive him instead of me.' I pleaded.

'Don't worry. I will revive you both. I am satisfied with his decision.' The Grim Reaper said and casted a portal infront of me. 'Step in, Princess. And you know what you have to do to wake him up once you're back to the Real World.'

'I do. Thank you.' I said as I wiped my tears and walked into the portal.

I turned around and watched as the portal closes and them waving goodbyes at me. My vision then went black. When I opened my eyes, I found myself back in the Real World. My pups cried and hugged me tightly once they noticed my eyes open.

'Mom! You're alive!' They cried.

'I'm happy to see you too, my pups.' I cried with joy.

'But dad…' Light sobbed as he looked at his father's body.

I got onto my feet and noticed all of the wolves staring at me with a shocked expression. I ignored them and stood on top of my mate and spoke.

'He's still alive. Watch this.'

I closed my eyes and kissed him passionately in the lips. A light then glowed on his open wound and it disappeared, so as the pool of blood below him. His eyes then began to open…

**Present **

'So that's what happened?' Darren asked.

'Yes, and you truly loved me.' Princess said as she hugged him tightly and kissed him passionately in the lips.

He kissed back and spoke.

'I always do, Princess.'

She shed a tear and placed her head on his chest, feeling glad that she's able to stay with her mate and pups. The other wolves then ran to them and cheered.

'We thought we lost you.' Winston said.

'You won't.' Darren said with a smile.

The Grim Reaper's voice then rang around them.

'When I come to reap your soul, Darren. Let's have a wonderful fight.'

'Well, you'll have to wait for a long time for that day to come.' Darren said.

The Grim Reaper laughed, then spoke before disappearing.

'I will.'

The United pack cheered for Darren's success and his reunion. Darren then turned towards Shadow of Light who stood infront of him.

'I'm sorry, Shadow of Light. For killing your brother.' Darren apologized.

'You don't have to, Darren. It has to be done.' Shadow of Light said.

'Well, looks like we have an important wedding to attend, right, Humphrey?' Kate asked.

'Yeah.' Humphrey said, looking at his daughter and Mark.

Claudette blushed and Mark smiled, then kissed each other passionately…


	14. Final Chapter : Beautiful Marriage

**Hey guys! This chapter took me some time to complete it due to some stuff that i have to deal with. Anyways, I'll be doing a crossover of Kingdom Hearts 2 and Alpha and Omega 2 soon. So stay tuned. **

**Note to a viewer who requested a story to me: I'll be writing yours after this crossover, so don't worry. :) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day.**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Beautiful Marriage

The bright sun rose high up in the clear sky, perishing the darkness with its luminous light. Mark began to open his eyes and raised his head slowly. He looked around and found Claudette's parents and brothers still asleep. He then turned towards his beautiful future mate who lied her head on his chest. He smiled, then began to nudge her. She slowly opened her eyelids, revealing her beautiful golden eyes. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

'Good morning, my beautiful angel.' Mark greeted with a smile.

'Good morning, my handsome wolf.' Claudette greeted with a smile.

Today was their big day; a day that they will remember forever, and it's their marriage. After witnessing Martin's marriage with Gale yesterday afternoon, Mark smiled and felt happy for his brother. But now it was his turn to be married, and his body began to fill with excitement, so as Claudette's. His father suggested him to start their marriage in the afternoon. Mark then turned to his bride to ask for her opinion. She agreed, nodding her head and wore a beautiful smile. Mark then agreed and his family zapped back to their homeland, the Clouds. Humphrey and Kate allowed Mark to sleep with their daughter, since he's going to be their son-in-law.

Mark looked at her and smiled, then spoke.

'Today's going to be a big day.'

'Yeah.' Claudette said with a smile.

They got onto their feet and stretched their muscle, followed by a yawn. Then then exited the den silently and headed towards the Hunting Ground. When they arrived, they found Darren and Garth dragging their usual breakfast back to their den. They turned their head towards them as they approached.

'Morning, Uncle Darren and Uncle Garth.' Claudette greeted in excitement.

'Morning.' Mark greeted with a smile.

'Morning, you two love birds.' Darren said and smiled with Garth.

'Woah, Claudette. Calm down.' Garth said as Claudette kept jumping up and down.

'I can't. I'm really excited!' Claudette said happily.

Darren laughed, then spoke.

'Well, you two should eat up fast. Mark, come to my den after this. I got some stuff to discuss with you.'

'Okay.' Mark said.

Darren then noticed Claudette's parents and brother's absence and spoke.

'Your parents and brother's still asleep?'

'Yeah.' Claudette said.

'They'll be awake soon. Go to Garth and Lilly's den after your meal. Princess and Lilly's going to make you look beautiful. I'll meet you there after my discussion with Mark.' Darren said.

'Okay.' Claudette said happily.

'Come on, Garth. We gotta hurry.' Darren said as he began to continue dragging his prize.

'Right. See you two later.' Garth said as he continued dragging his prize back to his den.

'Bye.' Claudette said as she waved her paw at them with Mark.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Ask your dad to come and see me at my den and your mom to meet Aunt Lilly at her den.' Darren shouted from afar.

'Okay!' Claudette said and continued to wave her paw at them.

'Well, we're going to be really busy.' Mark said with a smile as he turned towards her.

'Yeah. Let's start hunting.' Claudette said as she walked into the forest with Mark.

Their hunt was really fast; they spotted a Caribou immediately and began to stalk it. They stopped when they're very close and at the right moment, they leaped and slit its throat with their claws at both sides. It collapsed to the ground and died instantly. Claudette and Mark smiled at each other and kissed passionately, then began to drag it to the entrance of the Hunting Ground. When they arrived, Humphrey, Kate, Stinky and Runt appeared and the two love birds lay their prize down and turned towards them as they approached.

'Morning, you two.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Morning, mom and dad.' Claudette said as she hugged her parents.

Mark smiled, then spoke.

'Darren asked me and Claudette to tell you that you should see him at his den,' He turned from Humphrey to Kate as he continued. 'And you should meet Lilly at her den.'

'Okay. I'll see you two later.' Humphrey said as he began to walk into the forest with his mate and sons.

'Okay, dad.' Claudette said and watched as her family went to hunting, then began her feast with Mark.

After approximately 20 minutes of enjoying their breakfast and chat, they began to head towards the lake to wash their body. When they arrived, then leaped into the cool water and began to clean themselves. They looked at each other with lust as they noticed each other's attractive body, and splashed water playfully. A few minutes later, they got out and shook themselves dry, then Mark spoke in a charming tone.

'I'll see you later at the Valley, my beautiful Claudette.'

Claudette giggled, and spoke.

'I'll see you too, my handsome Mark.'

They kissed passionately, then headed towards their destination.

**At Darren and Princess's den **

Mark arrived at his destination and as he walked closer to the den, he heard three amazing voice singing together.

''_**Tell me can you feel my heart beat**_

_**Tell me as I kneel down at your feet**_

_**I knew there would come a time**_

_**When these two hearts would entwine**_

_**Just put your hand in mine**_

_**Forever**_

_**For so long I have been an island**_

_**Where no one could ever reach these shores**_

_**We've got a whole lifetime to share**_

_**And I'll always be there, darling this I swear**_

_**When noone could ever reach these shores**_

_**And we've got a whole lifetime to share**_

_**And I always be there**_

_**Darling this I swear**_''

'Good one, guys!' Darren congratulated.

'I think we're good now.' Humphrey said.

'Yeah.' Garth said.

Mark then entered the den, and saw Humphrey, Garth and Darren sat in a circle and Darren browsing his iPad. They turned their head towards them as he approached.

'Just in time.' Darren said with a smile.

'You guys are amazing!' Mark said in amazement.

'Thank you.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Sit beside us, Mark.' Garth said, and Mark sat beside Darren.

'Wait, how did you get here earlier than me, Humphrey?' Mark asked curiously.

'I ate as fast as I can. I hope that my tummy's able to digest properly.' Humphrey said as he patted his belly and everyone laughed.

'Do you have any idea why I called you here?' Darren asked.

'No.' Mark said curiously.

'You're going to sing to Claudette.' Humphrey said.

Mark made a surprised expression, and Darren spoke.

'Ever since we've heard you howling with Claudette for the first time, I know at that moment that you can sing perfectly. I have songs for you to learn. Would you like to try?'  
'Sing it for my daughter, Mark.' Humphrey said.

Mark then spoke immediately.

'I will always sing for my beloved Claudette.'

'That's the spirit.' Garth said with a smile.

'Oh, another thing that I should ask you.' Darren said.

'What is it?' Mark asked.

Darren, Humphrey and Garth looked at each other with a smile, then Darren spoke.

'Would you like to join us? In singing together.'

Mark made another surprised expression and spoke.

'You mean, singing with you on a concert?'

Darren nodded.

Mark thought for a while, then spoke.

'I would be honoured.'

'Then that's settled. Mark's our new member of the group!' Darren said, and they cheered happily.

'Okay, there's no time to waste. I would like you to learn two songs only.' Darren said as he played a song on the iPad.

Mark's lesson was very fast; he only took a few minutes to memorize the lyrics of the two songs. Darren looked at him, feeling impressed and spoke.

'I'm impressed. Well, I gotta go and check on your bride, Mark.'

'Okay. I'll keep practicing.' Mark said as Darren exited the den.

**At Garth and Lilly's den**

Lilly, Kate and Princess were busy brushing Claudette's fur, with their pups watching them. Darren then arrived and looked at Claudette who was smiling at him.

'Are you guys done yet?' Darren asked.

'Almost… there.' Princess said, finished her objective.

'Wow. You look beautiful, Claudette.' Darren said.

'Thanks, Uncle Darren.' Claudette said in excitement.

'Hm. I got something that can make you look better.' Darren said as he examined Claudette's body.

'What is it?' Lilly asked curiously.

'Watch.' Darren said as he turned to human form and took off his white cape.

He began to make four holes on it and placed Claudette's legs into it, then removed the razor blades at the end of it and began to fold his cape. A few minutes later, Claudette was now wearing a cape with beautiful folding designs, like a wedding dress.

'Wow.' Princess said in amazement.

'You look beautiful, my little girl.' Kate said as she examined the dress.

'Thanks, mom. Thanks, Uncle Darren.' Claudette said.

'No problem.' Darren said with a smile and turned back into his wolf form.

'We're set.' Lilly said.

'Okay. Let's go to the Valley.' Darren said as he escorted them to the Valley.

**At the Valley **

They arrived and found all of the wolves present, including Mark's family and the Wind Lord with its mate and daughter, but was surprised to find the leader of the Southern pack, Ansem and Scar with his family present too. Mark stood at the altar with all wolves around him and Humphrey, Garth, Tony, Winston, Eve and King sat beside the visitors. They turned their head towards the approaching bride, looking at her in amazement. Mark dropped his jaw as he was stunned by Claudette's beauty, forcing her to giggle. Claudette then stood infront of him, feeling confident and excited. Their wedding ceremony began with them accepting each other's scent, next was nibbling their ears, and finally, rubbing their nose. All of the wolves cheered happily and the new couple kissed passionately. Darren then spoke.

'I believe you have a song for her, Mark.'

'Yes, I do.' Mark said with a smile.

Darren played a song from his iPad and Mark began to sing.

''_**Not sure if you know this**_

_**But when we first met**_

_**I got so nervous**_

_**I couldn't speak**_

_**In that very moment**_

_**I found the one and**_

_**My life had found its**_

_**Missing piece**_

_**So as long as I live I love you**_

_**Will have and hold you**_

_**You look so beautiful in white**_

_**And from now 'til my very last breath**_

_**This day I'll cherish**_

_**You look so beautiful in white**_

_**Tonight**_''

Mark placed his paw gently on Claudette's cheek and continued to sing.

''_**What we have is timeless**_

_**My love is endless**_

_**And with this ring, I**_

_**Say to the world**_

_**You're my every reason**_

_**You're all that I believe in**_

_**With all my heart, I**_

_**Mean every word**_

_**So as long as I live I love you**_

_**Will have and hold you**_

_**You look so beautiful in white**_

_**And from now 'til my very last breath**_

_**This day I'll cherish**_

_**You look so beautiful in white**_

_**Tonight**_

_**And if a daughter's**_

_**what our future holds**_

_**I hope she has your eyes**_

_**Finds love like you and I did, yeah**_

_**But when she falls in love we'll let her go**_

_**I'll walk her down the ailse**_

_**She'll look so beautiful in white**_

_**You look so beautiful in white**_''

All of the wolves, except for Garth, Humphrey and Darren who taught him, were amazed by his voice and he sang the finale beautifully.

''_**So as long as I live I love you**_

_**Will have and hold you**_

_**You look so beautiful in white**_

_**And from now 'til my very last breath**_

_**This day I'll cherish**_

_**You look so beautiful in white**_

_**Tonight**_''

All of the wolves cheered and Claudette hugged him tightly, feeling touched by his song. Darren, Garth, and Humphrey then stood forward.

'Come on, boys. Let's show them what we got.' Darren said.

'Yeah!' Garth said in excitement.

'This is for all of the couples.' Humphrey said.

Darren played another song from his iPad and all of the female wolves screamed in excitement. The three singers then began to walk towards their mate. Darren began to sing.

''_**Tell me can you feel my heart beat**_

_**Tell me as I kneel down at your feet**_

_**I knew there would come a time**_

_**When these two hearts would entwine**_

_**Just put your hand in mine**_

_**Forever**_

_**For so long I have been an island**_

_**Where no one could ever reach these shores**_

_**We've got a whole lifetime to share**_

_**And I'll always be there, darling this I swear**_''

Garth lifted Lilly's forelock gently and hung it behind her ears, then sang.

''_**So please believe me**_

_**For these words I say are true**_

_**And don't deny me**_

_**A lifetime loving you**_

_**And if you ask will I be true**_

_**Do I give my all to you**_

_**Then I will say I do**_''

Humphrey looked into Kate's beautiful eyes and hugged her, then sang.

''_**I'm ready to begin this journey**_

_**Well I'm with you with every step you take**_

_**And we've got a whole lifetime to share**_

_**And I'll always be there**_

_**Darling this I swear**_''

The three singers then hugged their mate and sang together.

''_**So please believe me**_

_**For these words I say are true**_

_**And don't deny me**_

_**A lifetime loving you**_

_**And if you ask will I be true**_

_**Do I give my all to you**_

_**Then I will say I do **_

_**Come on just take my hand**_

_**Oh come on let's make a stand for our love**_

_**But I know this is hard to believe**_

_**So please**_''

They then sang the finale.

''_**So please believe me**_

_**For these words I say are true**_

_**And don't deny me**_

_**A lifetime loving you**_

_**And if you ask will I be true**_

_**Do I give my all to you**_

_**If you ask if I'll be true**_

_**Do I give my all to you**_

_**Then I will say I do**_''

The three singers kissed their mate passionately and the pack cheered happily. Their pups ran to them and hugged their parents with a smile. Darren then shouted.

'Since tonight's the Moonlight Howl, there will be a concert tonight at the Howling Rock.'

The pack howled in excitement and the new couple approached the three families.

'Well done, Mark.' Darren said.

'Thanks.' Mark said with a smile.

'Um, Uncle Darren?' Claudette asked.

'Yes?' Darren asked.

'Can I still wear this dress? It's really pretty.' Claudette said as she examined her dress.

'Sure.' Darren said with a smile.

'Really?' Claudette asked with a surprised expression.

'Yeah. But I need it back tomorrow. Wear it for tonight.' Darren said.

Claudette leaped at Darren and pushed him to the ground. She stood on top of him and land every kiss on his face, causing all of the wolves to laugh.

'Okay. Okay. Please. Stop.' Darren said as he tried to avoid her kisses.

Mark's family then approached towards him.

'I'm proud of you, my son.' The Lightning lord said with a smile.

'Thanks dad.' Mark said happily.

'We'll come and visit you sometimes.' Mark's mom said.

'Okay. Goodbye.' Mark said and waved at his family as they zapped back to the clouds.

Time passes by really fast, and the moon rose up into the night sky. All of the wolves gathered at the Howling Rock and began to search for a good spot to howl with their loved ones. Mark and Claudette were given a chance to howl at the peak, and they made a surprised expression.

'Really?' Mark asked.

'Yeah. Of course you can.' Humphrey said with a smile.

'Thanks dad!' Claudette said as she hugged her father.

'Well, let's start searching for a spot.' Garth said.

Darren and Humphrey nodded, then Darren spoke to the new couple.

'Have a good time.'

'We will.' Claudette said with a smile.

Before Darren descend from the peak, he spoke.

'Oh, wait. I almost forgot.'

Claudette and Mark looked at him curiously, then were surprised when Darren flicked his paw and the white colour dress that Claudette wore turned into black.

'That's better.' Darren said, and began to catch up with his mate.

'This is the best day that I ever had.' Claudette said and a tear shed from her beautiful eyes.

'I know, Claudette.' Mark said and hugged his mate.

The howl then began from the bottom of the Howling Rock to the top. They heard the howls of Garth and Lilly; the combination of love and peace. Next was Humphrey and Kate; the combination of pure, harmony and the pain that they've gone through together. Their howl was followed by Darren and Princess; the combination of never-ending love and passion. Finally, it was their turn.

'Are you ready, my beautiful Claudette?' Mark asked with a smile.

'Always, my handsome Mark.' Claudette said, and they howled.

It was perfect; the combination of undying love and beauty. All of the wolves then howled as they found the lover of their lives. They began to descend as Darren's about to start the concert. Mark and Claudette stayed, and Darren spoke.

'I believe you have another song for her, Mark.'

'Yes, I do.' Mark said with a smile.

Darren played a song from his iPad and Mark began to sing.

''_**It's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**_

_**No one will know oh oh oh,**_

_**Oh, come on, girl.**_

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**_

_**Shots of patron,**_

_**And it's on, girl.**_''

Mark touched Claudette's cheek gently and continued to sing.

''_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**_

_**So what you wanna do?**_

_**Let's just run girl.**_

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**_

_**No, I won't blame you;**_

_**It was fun, girl.**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_''

Mark looked into Claudette's beautiful eyes and sang the finale.

''_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby, baby. **_

_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby, baby. **_

_**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

_**Hey baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_''

Claudette hugged her mate tightly and kissed him passionately in the lips. The crowd of wolves cheered happily and the new couple began to descend towards the crowd. Darren then looked from Princess to Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly and spoke.

'Are you guys ready?'

'Yeah.' Humphrey said in excitement.

'Always, honey.' Princess said as she hugged him.

Darren then played another song from his iPad, and Princess, Lilly and Kate began to sing.

''_**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**_

_**You better move, you better dance**_

_**Let's make a night you won't remember**_

_**I'll be the one you won't forget**_''

They continued to sing, followed by Humphrey, Garth and Darren.

''_**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**_

_**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down**_''

Humphrey, Garth and Darren then sang.

''_**The bigger they are, the harder they fall**_

_**These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs**_

_**I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off**_

_**Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber**_

_**Face down, booty up, timber**_

_**That's the way we like to–what?–timber**_

_**I'm slicker than an oil spill**_

_**She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber**_

_**Swing your partner round and round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**One more shot, another round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**Swing your partner round and round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**One more shot, another round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_''

Lilly, Kate and Princess then sang.

''_**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**_

_**You better move, you better dance**_

_**Let's make a night you won't remember**_

_**I'll be the one you won't forget**_

_**It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber**_

_**You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)**_

_**Let's make a night you won't remember**_

_**I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)**_''

The beats of the song dropped, and the crowd began to dance wildly. Lilly, Kate and Princess continued to sing, followed by Darren, Gath and Humphrey.

''_**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**_

_**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**_''

Darren, Garth and Humphrey then continued.

''_**Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane**_

_**Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed**_

_**Live in hotels, swing on planes**_

_**Blessed to say, money ain't a thing**_

_**Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí**_

_**Order me another round, homie**_

_**We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down**_

_**Swing your partner round and round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**One more shot, another round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**Swing your partner round and round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_

_**One more shot, another round**_

_**End of the night, it's going down**_''

Lilly, Kate and Princess then continued to sing.

''_**It's going down, I'm yelling timber**_

_**You better move, you better dance**_

_**Let's make a night you won't remember**_

_**I'll be the one you won't forget**_

_**It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber**_

_**You better move, you better dance (you better dance)**_

_**Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember**_

_**I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)**_''

The beats of the songs then dropped, and the three couple stood up with their belly facing front and their paw in the air. Garth, Darren and Humphrey placed their paw around their mate's waist and began to dance. Princess, Lilly and Kate then sang the finale with their mates.

_**Wooooah wooooah (hey), wooooah (it's going down)**_

_**Wooooah wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**_

_**Wooooah (timber), wooooah, wooooah (it's going down)**_

_**Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)**_''

Darren turned into human form and threw Princess into the air. She spinned gracefully in mid-air and Darren catched her, spinned around in circles and placed his nose against hers, ending the song. The crowd cheered happily and continued to dance as Darren played more songs. In the crowd, Mark and Claudette looked into each other's eyes and hugged each other. Claudette then spoke.

'This is the best day that I've ever had!'

'This is for you, my beautiful mate.' Mark said with a smile.

Claudette giggled, then spoke.

'I love you, Mark.'

'I love you too, Claudette.' Mark said, and they kissed passionately under the moonlight…


End file.
